The Mercers Five
by headstrongTM
Summary: Tatyana Mercer and her brothers avenged their mother's death a year ago. But what happens afterwards? Is there another Victor Sweet out to get the last woman of the Mercer family? ON SERIOUS HIATUS
1. Help Your Big Sister

**IMPORTANT A/N: **Something happened to my "No Mercy" story! Just as I was about to upload the second chapter, it's not there! I guess it got deleted by the site…dunno why. ARG! But it might've been for the best. I wasn't really happy with it. So in a way this might be a good thing. Lol I've only seen the movie once so I cant exactly follow it. So…NEW PREMISE!

**Premise: **Tatyana Mercer (nicknames are "Tai" and "Ta") is 19 years old. She was an orphan taken in by Evelyn Mercer and her four foster sons. When Tatyana starts college, Bobby, Jack, Angel, and Jerry start their overprotective ways again. They start following her around campus without her consent. What Tatyana (or her brothers)doesn't know, is that she may need some protection…whether she likes it or not. Sidenotes: this is after Evelyn's death and Bobby's fight with Victor, but jack isn't dead. JUST AS IT SHOULDVE BEEN!

**Chapter One: "Help Your Big Sister"**

I flipped the channels impatiently. _Jesus Christ…how long does it take to deliver mail? _I thought. My fingers were growing numb from channel surfing for two hours. Finally I turned off the TV, banged the remote on the side table, and sat in a huff.

"Hey Tai you wanna get off your lazy ass and help with dinner?" My bother Bobby yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm busy!"

"Bullshit! Get over here and help your brothers." Bobby was my oldest brother. Foster brother, to be exact. Actually my brothers and I were all adopted by the sweetest woman to walk the earth, Evelyn Mercer. But that's a different story.

Bobby Mercer was the leader of the pack. It might've been because he was the eldest, but even if he weren't, I'm sure we'd still be taking orders from him. He had that alpha-mentality many people respected. Or feared. Depending who you were. If you were part of the Mercer family, you'd respect him. However if you were one of the men I've dated, you might fear him.

_Flashback, First Date:_

_I examined the clothes I had on in front of my mirror. Pretty simple. Jeans, body-hugging top, good shoes…_

_"What the hell are you wearing?" I see Bobby's reflection at my door. _

_"…clothes?"_

_"That top looks like underwear. Change." He was about to walk away, but then came back. "Where are you going?"_

_"………"_

_"I asked you a question."_

_"…I have a date tonight." I say as casually as I can while putting my hair down from the messy ponytail it was from before. I walked to my dresser to find my brush._

_It got quiet. A little too quiet. Then I heard my door close._

_"Since when do you date? You're 15!"_

_"Don't get me started on that, Bobby. You lost your virginity at 15!"_

_"IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE PLANNING?"_

_'Oh holy crap.'__ I thought. "No…you're being irrational."_

_"You know what Tai…?"_

_"What?"_

_"You know what?" He stood there pointing his finger at me. "I'm telling. MA!" he walked out my door._

_"Bobby!"_

_"Ma!__ You're daughter is planning something dirty!" he yelled through the halls. _

_"Bobby shut up!"_

_Angel walked out of his room. "Hey man, can you shut the fuck up? Ma ain't here right now. She's at the grocery store."_

_"What's going on out here?" Jerry asked sleepily as his door opened._

_And there I was. Once again feeling very small in front of my three brothers._

_"She's going on a date." _

_"Since when do you date?" Angel asked._

_"Since now.__ And Ma already knew about it."_

_"She let you go out? At night? With a guy?" Jerry asked, awake all of a sudden._

_"Who is he?"_

_"…Ryan Murray."_

_"HELL FUCKIN NO!" They yelled in unison. "Tatyana Mercer…that boy is trouble!" Angel yelled._

_"Not to mention four years older. You aint goin out tonight." Jerry said calmly._

_The door bell rang. There was a pause and then a stampede down the stairs. Unfortunately, it was three against one._

_Angel and Jerry held me back as Bobby answered the door. It was gruesome._

_"Who the FUCK are you?"_

_"Uh…I'm here to pick up Tatyana."_

_"You didn't answer my question dipshit."_

_"Ryan. Ryan Murray."_

_"Well, Ryan. You planning on getting my little sister drunk tonight? Huh? Planning to get a little freaky?"_

_"Uh…ahem 'little sister'?"__ Ryan asked nervously. _

_"What you don't see the resemblance? Bobby Mercer. Pleased to make your acquaintance." _

_"Mercer?"_

_"Yes is that a problem?"_

_Ryan gulped. "No. No…not at all."_

_Bobby smiled cruelly. "Good. I'll tell Tatyana you stopped by. Have a good night."_

_End Flashback_

Rolling my eyes I get up and walk to the kitchen to where my brothers were. "What do you want?"

"Don't you use that tone with me." Bobby said. "Go and help your big sister with that pot roast." I look over at the oven and see Jack giving Bobby the finger, and smirking at me as he did so.

Jack and I have always been close. He was closer to my age than the other three and we could relate to each other more.

_Flashback, First Day at the Mercer House:_

_"This is the newest edition to our family, boys. This is Tatyana Mercer. Make her feel at home." My new mom said to the four young boys in front of me. She left me in the bedroom with them._

_"Hey there.__ I'm Bobby. These are my brothers: Angel, Jerry, and that's Cracker Jack." _

_"Man, don't teach her that." A blondish boy protested. He knelt down in front of me and held out his hand. "I'm Jack."_

_"I-I'm Tatyana." I nervously stated. I shook hands with all of them. I felt a little awkward being the only girl…I was only 10. And these boys were at least in their early teens. Thirteen or so."That's a very pretty name. Where are you from?" Angel asked_

_"The __Philippines__ I just moved here a couple of weeks ago."_

_"You'll like it in __Detroit__. Promise." Jack said._

_"Time for dinner, kids!"__ Evel- I mean, Mom, called out. _

_"Coming!"__ Bobby yelled._

_"Ma makes the best macaroni and cheese, Ta." Jerry claimed. He, Bobby, and Angel ran out the door. _

_I was about to follow before I was stopped by Jack. "Why do you keep holding your elbow like that?" he asked me in a protective tone I was unfamiliar with._

_Gently, he took my hand off my elbow which revealed a small bruise and cut. "I accidentally tripped." I explained._

_"That's ok." Jack made his way to the bathroom and took out a case with a red cross on it. He picked me up and sat me down on the bed._

_"Here. This'll sting a bit." He warned and sprayed some sort of medicine._

_"Ow!" I yelped._

_"Sorry. And then we wrap it like this…" he wrapped my elbow carefully. "…so that nasty bruise won't hurt anymore." He cut it. "Better?"_

_"Yes. Thank you."_

_"No problem little sis."_

_End Flashback_

"Just cut up those vegetables for us, Ta." Jerry said.

"Alrighty." I stubbornly replied. I took the knife and started cutting the carrots. "And you're not helping because?" I asked Bobby.

"What, I'm busy." Bobby replied with a cigarette in his mouth. Yeah he was busy…reloading a bunch of desert eagles.

"So much for gun control…" I mumbled while the three of us laughed.

The back door swung open. "Tai! Got your mail for ya."

**A/N: **What do you guys think so far? Please be honest, but use constructive criticism! Any ideas or changes you think I should make? Should I go on?


	2. REMATCH: Nitro vs Midnight

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! They all made me smile ) Here's the second chapter.

**Chapter 2: REMATCH: Nitro vs. ****Midnight**

I quickly put down the knife and grabbed the envelope from Angel.

"Yo is that that college thing you signed up for?" Bobby asked.

"I applied, Bobby." I replied rolling my eyes and trying to rip my future open.

"Whatever. So what's up?"

I discarded the ripped envelope and scanned the piece of paper in my hands. "She's the only one of us who gave a damn about school." Jerry commented.

"Which is probably why she got more brownie points from Ma than all four of us put together." Jack added. "What does it say, Ta?"

I looked up. "You…are looking at Tatyana Mercer: student at University of Michigan!" I yelled throwing my arms up.

Jack was the first to congratulate me. He took me in his arms and spun me around. "I'm proud of you, baby." He mumbled in my hair.

"Thanks Jackie." I replied. When I turned around, my other brothers were a little less enthusiastic.

"Congrats, Tai." Jerry said smiling and giving me a hug.

"Thanks Jer…but please boys, calm down. Don't get too excited." I said, wondering why they weren't happier for me.

"You're gonna have to move away. I don't think that's a good idea Tatyana." Bobby said. He called me by my full name whenever he was angry or just plain disappointed.

"What? Why not?"

"I don't have a good feeling about this either." Angel said.

I was completely speechless. I could usually defend myself in these types of situations, but this time, there was nothing I could say.

"C'mon…are you all sayin you're not proud of what Tai's accomplished? She's the only one of us givin the Mercers a good name." Jack explained.

"Yeah. I remember when she used to be like you, Bobby." Jerry laughed.

"What was wrong with bein like me?" he asked insulted.

_Flashback, Jerry, Bobby, and Me:_

_"And if you call my little sister a ho again, I may have to mess ya'll up. Is that crystal?"_

_"Yeah.__ Fine. Sorry."_

_"Good. Now, amscray before I knock ya heads together…fuckin idots…" Bobby mumbled. "Jerry you were supposed to watch her. What the hell were you thinking letting an 11 year old walk around downtown?"_

_"She kicked me man! Then she ran off. What was I supposed to do?" Jerry asked walking with Bobby towards me._

_"Catch her! You're fuckin 16 years old and you can't watch your little sister, fool?"_

_"Don't be callin me no fool, Bobby. I thought I said-"_

_"UNLESS YOU WANT THIS BOTTLE UP YOUR ASS, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I yelled at the clerk who was accusing me of loitering. _

_"…Tatyana! You shouldn't be cussin! What the FUCK is wrong with you? And get that fuckin beer out of your hands! What the shit are you doin?"_

_End Flashback_

"This'll be good for her. We can say that a MERCER is in college. And not just any college. A UNIVERSITY." Jack said.

"Yeah. I can picture it now. Her walkin to her car, then BLAM! Some horny asshole jumps her. Naw I aint havin it." Angel shook his head.

"And since when have I not been able to take care of myself?" I countered. "You guys taught me how to use a gun when I turned 12. Then gave me .38 caliber on my 13th birthday!"

"You still have that?" Bobby asked.

"………Yeah?" I replied questioning what the point was.

"We gotta get you a new one…" he said in deep thought.

"I can't believe what I'm hearin!" I exclaimed walking around the kitchen. "I get accepted into the college I've been wanting to attend since my freshman year, and you guys are punishing me."

Quietness enveloped the kitchen. I can almost hear their four separate heartbeats. Finally, Bobby spoke.

"…You're gonna have to call us everyday. Tell us who's who. Give us some last names." That's Bobby-talk for 'Alright I'm letting you slide.' I walked up to him and embraced him tightly.

"I promise."

"Good. And another thing…make her proud."

"Now I think this calls for a celebration!" Jerry yelled. "Angel, go get the good booze. Cracker, cut up that pot roast."

Everyone did what they were doing before. I continued to cut the carrots and Bobby started loading more gats.

Jerry came up next to me. "We did good didn't we?" he whispered.

"I don't think I could've done this without you, big brother."

_Flashback, Study Session:_

_"What is the basic element of physics?" _

_"……………"_

_"Ta. Tatyana Mercer, wake up."_

_"I don't see the point in this Jer. This is my third time taking the SAT's and I STILL haven't gotten anything higher than a 1080." I stated lazily, twirling my pencil._

_"I thought you said you wanted to attend __University__ of __Michigan__?" Jerry asked sighing._

_"I did…but not if I gotta-"_

_"-What?__ Gotta what? Work hard? New flash sis, if you wanna be somebody you gotta do the work; Starting with 'What is the basic element of physics?'"_

_"Ugh…I dunno…atoms?"_

_"No. Matter. Tai, they taught this to you the first day of physics class. What were you doin?"_

_"…We're studyin physics now? Damn it." I closed my calculus book and searched for my physics book while Jerry rubbed his temples_

_End Flashback_

"Thanks. For everything." I said.

"No problem." He ruffled my hair as he followed Angel and Bobby into the living room. Bobby sat in his usual place in the couch, Jerry sat on the armchair, and Angel sat next to a record player.

"Man, the TV ain't gonna turn on itself." Bobby told Angel. Angel scowled at him before looking at the record player next to him…and smirking. One by one he found little poker chips.

"Don't start that again, man." Jerry warned.

"Shut up." Angel said throwing them at Jerry's head. Jerry, to lazy to move, got two discs in the forehead.

He started throwing them at Bobby next. "Why you gotta be so aggravatin? Get him Jer." Jerry stayed seated, trying to keep his cool. Jack nudged me and pointed to the living room with the knife.

Angel didn't stop. He kept throwing discs at Jerry until he finally lost it. Jerry stood up and tackled Angel once again.

"Yeah! Get him Jerry! It's MIDNIGHT vs. NITRO once again!" Bobby narrated. "Nitro got Midnight in another headlock, OH! But Midnight breaks free and pins Nitro to the floor, Nitro's fallen and can't get up! And 3, 2, 1! Midnight wins!"

Jack and I are laughing as Angel helps Jerry up. "You ain't got nothin on me…with your big ass teeth."

"Alright that was fun and shit but if someone don't turn on the TV, Ima bout ready to kick someone's ass." Bobby said, putting his feet up.

Pause. Jack and I heard Jerry yelling something like, "And Midnight moves to the next round to take on White Rabbit! Rabbit be screamin like a bitch while Midnight beats his ass with a pillow…Rabbit tackles Midnight to the floor…-"

_KNOCK KNOCK_ The wrestling stopped, as did Jack and I. No one ever comes over…Except for Camille and the kids. Other than that we get some pissed off people, but they don't usually knock.

"If you think I'M going to answer that, you're crazy." Jack said.

**A/N: **Hope you guys liked it! I'll try making the chapters longer if I can manage. Lol to my reviewers:

**The Collision of Your Kiss: Thanks! I actually got inspiration for that line from "Bad Boys II" lol thanks for being my first reviewer!**

**i****-dun-did-it****: love ****ur**** name. lol thanks for reviewing. There are GREAT "Four Brothers" stories in this site. Im still making my way through them! Thanks for reviewing!**

**angel**** 871: thanks for reviewing! I hope this doesn't get deleted either crosses fingers**

**Lovebuggy****: haha thank you thank you. YES! Jack should've been kept alive…damn screenwriters. (**

**Zoe****: YAY LONG LIVE JACKIE! He was my favorite! I'm still in denial. He's NOT dead…just injured…**

**Jessica: Thanks!**

**nighttime**** writer: haha guess u found out what the mail was for now! Ok I'll update just for u…but u have to update ****ur**** story for me! cant wait to read more about jack. )**

**darkdestiney2000: thanks! I was pissed for like 5 seconds when it got deleted though…I wasn't that happy with it. I couldn't kill Jack in my story…it's TOO HARD. Haha**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! REMEMBER: reviews help bring out chapters faster for writers! If u review I promise to give u all cookies. P**


	3. A Warning

**A/N:** I love you all so freakin much! My thank you's are at the bottom. Enjoy this next chapter! Sorry if it's so short. Im a little tired :yawn:

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: A Warning**

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK… _**We still stayed quiet. Bobby immediately stood up and grabbed a handgun from a nearby drawer. He stuck it in his back pocket and moved toward the door cautiously. **_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK…_** Jerry walked to me and Jack, letting Angel cover Bobby.

"Who is it?"

The caution in the room dropped dramatically as the familiar voice spoke. "Open the door, Mercer."

Bobby swiftly opened the door as Angel walked back into the living room. "Lt. Cohen. Pleasure to see you again. What, may I ask, brings you here into our humble home?"

"…cut the shit, Mercer. I'm here to talk to all you kids." Lt. Cohen was Lt. Green's replacement after word of his death reached the precinct.

Hearing this, the four of us joined Bobby and Cohen into the living room. He seemed to be carrying some manila folder.

"Have a seat, ladies. This may take a while."

As we all took our seats I'm sure that my brothers and I were thinking the same thing: _Ma._

He opened the folder and dropped it on the coffee table in front of us. "I'm sure you all are acquainted with this man?"

"…Oh yeah…what was his name again? Something like See's Candy…" Bobby trailed off.

"Naw…I think it was something like Vance Meat?"

"VICTOR SWEET." Cohen stated loud and cleat.

"Right. Victor Sweet. We may have bumped into each other once in a while." Bobby said coolly.

"His body was never found but we managed to dig up something about his family."

"Victor Sweet had a family? I would've never guessed." I replied coldly.

"Believe it or not." Cohen flipped through the folder. "Do any of you recognize this man?" We all looked at the picture. He seemed young. Maybe 20-25 years of age. Had a striking resemblance to Sweet. "This…is Victor Sweet's nephew. Carlton Vedar. 23 year old black male."

"And this concerns us how?" Angel asked.

"It should concern you because Vedar was just arrested last night for trying to break into this house."

"I told you I heard something last night." I turned to Jack. He and I were in his room watching some movie when we heard banging downstairs.

"I just thought that was Bobby and the guys."

"Apparently Carlton Vedar claims that the Mercer family killed his uncle, and that reparations needed to be made."

"So he was planning on robbin us?" Jerry asked, taking the picture from the folder.

"If there was no one in the house. But the man packed some heat. I'm sure he would've shot both of you as soon as he saw you." Cohen stated matter-of-factly to Jack and I. Bobby took the picture from Jerry and put it back into the folder.

"Thanks for warning us Lieutenant, but I think the Mercer family can manage Carlton Vedar."

"That wasn't the warning, Bobby."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack inquired.

"…Sweet had many allies. Some family, some not. Once word comes out that Vedar is in jail, more of them will come. And I'm sure that they've learned their lesson on having one person with no back up try to break in."

My brothers and I made eye contact. Bobby seemed solid as a rock, while the rest of us tried not to look too worried. "Thank you for coming Lt. Cohen. Again, it was a pleasure seeing you."

I can tell Cohen was a bit concerned that Bobby was not more apprehensive to the fact that there may be some contracted killers out to get us. "Alright. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up." He took the folder and put it under his arm. "Have a good one."

"Thanks." I called out to him before Bobby showed him out the door. "Damn it, Bobby I knew something like this would happen."

"Something like what?" He asked strongly.

"Something like a bunch of hitmen coming to ice us like we iced Sweet…literally." Jack replied.

"And what were we supposed to do? Let the guy who murdered Ma and drove Jerr to bankruptcy go?"

"We could've just turned him in to the police, Bobby." Jerry reasoned.

"Bullshit. He would've been out in a couple of months." Bobby argued as he sat down.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"I'll tell you what we'll do: Nothing. If we can handle Victor Sweet we can handle any other candy ass out there with a grudge. Boo hoo let's all stop and weep for one more dead black Scarface wannabe."

Bobby stubbornly put his feet up as Jack left with Jerry to the kitchen to get dinner ready. Angel and I shook our heads together.

"I need to fill out some papers on UM. Call me when dinner's ready." I told the guys as I went into the kitchen to get my acceptance letter. I felt Bobby and Angel's eyes on me as I walked up the stairs. Knowing that it probably meant they were about to talk about me, I quietly sat down at the top of the first step.

"There are contracted killers out to get us, and Tai's moving out." Angel's voice said.

"I know. My instincts were right, man. She shouldn't be going. She's gonna be on her own without any of us to help her if she gets ambushed. You know she's the most vulnerable out of the five us…next to fairy boy."

"She's going to be pissed off if you tell her she can't go anymore. And knowing she got that Mercer state-of-mind, she'll find a way to go with or without our blessings…what do you plan on doing?"

What Bobby's answer was, I'll never know. Jerry's voice rang out through the house. "Get your asses down here! Dinner's ready." Not wanting to make my presence obvious, I waited a few more seconds before I went downstairs.

**

* * *

****A/N: **REALLY sorry for the shortness. Just got back from a birthday dinner! Tomorrow's my registration for my junior year! CLASS OF '07 YOU KNOW! Lol lookin forward to seein some old faces. Anyways, when I come back around 10 or 11 am I really hope I see some more reviews! They'll be a nice treat for me when I come back home. lol J 

**The Collision of Your Kiss: You get a cookie. Lol again, I could never write this story if Jackie wasn't in it! My heart wouldn't be in it :does 'Jackie is alive' dance with you:**

**SuperCaptain****: Thanks for reading! I'm glad you think that Tatyana fits well with the family. I was trying to blend her in. and who can kill jack really? )**

**ChaiGrl****: thanks for reviewing! I know that there aren't many "four brother" fanfics out there…there should be though! So many possible story plots!**

**angel**** 871: thanks hun! Im glad I got a couple people excited! Lol to tell the truth, I didn't even know who was at the door when I wrote the 2nd chapter. Lol **

**Lovebuggy****: YUP! Jackie got shot, but still survived. LUCKY! I've been wanting to see the movie again forever! I missed like the first 20 minutes! That's a lot of Jack to miss! Ugh…I don't think I can watch jack's death scene again…I STILL cringe whenever I think about it. :shudders: but I may have to have a flashback to that scene later on in the story. I'll probably break down in tears writing it. lol**

**Zoe****: I will actually explain how Jackie lived through another flashback, which will be later on in the story! Thanks for reading!**

**Jessica: Thanks for reviewing, I'll update as soon as I can!**

**nighttime**** writer: haha here's the update! I just read ****ur**** 5th chapter on jack! I was 'awwing' the whole time. I felt so bad for little jack…damn dave…stupid bastard…lol**

**darkdestiney2000: aww thanks! I feel the same way too sometimes. Reading some updated fics and some reviews always brightens up my day! Lol I was thinking of mark wahlberg when I was thinking of his nickname. **

**Punk Monkey: thanks for reading! I love stories where jack isn't dead either ****J**

**Pumpkinhead0402: the movie kicked ass didn't it? Lol as soon as I saw the PREVIEWS I was like, 'alright you know what? A girl can kick ass like they do too.' Lol thanks for reviewing…twice! )**

**Stardina****: thanks for reviewing! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Chloe: Thanks for reading! Glad u love it!**

**Ephona****: thanks!**

**AGAIN, thank you to everyone who's reviewing. If it weren't for you guys I'd totally be discouraged to write another chapter. Updates will come as frequently as I can manage. School's comin up and I STILL haven't started on a summer project I was supposed to do. Stupid me. anyways, REVIEWS: love em. )**


	4. The Shootout

**A/N: **Registration…is a freakin nightmare. The only thing good about it was that I got to see some old friends. But check it: I got there at 9:30 AM…waited for 2 hours in line for my turn (yearbook photo and ID photo), THEN when I got my schedule, they "accidentally" didn't give me a 5th period. So I had to wait in ANOTHER line for another 2 hours to get a schedule change only to find out…watch…that I needed to fill out a **_form_** then drop it off **_TOMORROW MORNING_**. I was like screw it. I took the sheet and went home. My mom then starts bitching at me, "what were you doing? Did you really go to registration or are you lying?" ARG! The only thing that brightened my day was seeing reviews and updates. Sorry for bitching. Lol just had to get it out. Anyways…here's the next chappie!

**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Shootout**

I woke up with the sun streaming in my face. Yawning I turn to the side and screamed bloody mercy.

"BOBBY!" I yelled. I jumped out of my bed and backed up. "BOBBY!" My back met the cold brisk. I curved around to see my window widely open.

"What is it? Tai are you ok?" Bobby asked with a handgun ready and Angel with a baseball bat tagging along behind him.

I pointed to the chair next to my bed. Bobby, with no hesitation, took a shot at the mannequin wearing a black hoodie and hockey mask. A very familiar black hoodie and hockey mask.

_Flashback, The Shootout:_

_"I'll get it." I said as I heard someone knocking on the door. I struggled to get up since I was sitting on the floor, my legs under the coffee table. I quickly finished the french braid I was doing on my own hair to keep it out of my face._

_"No sit down. I got it." Jack replied._

_"Thanks."_

_"What is it with girls and hair, man? It's dead skin." Bobby said lazily above me. He was lounging on the couch idly._

_"Don't be jealous I have better hair than you Bobby." I replied standing up and slapping his legs away so I had more room to sit._

_"Another thing Bobby doesn't understand about women. Big surprise." Sofi, Angel's girlfriend, muttered._

_"Listen 'La Vida Loca'-" _

_"AY! How many times have I told you to stop calling me that you puta!"_

_Angel and I ignored the arguing. "Jackie! You think you could close the door? It's freezing!" When I got no response, I walked over to find the door wide open and Jack no where to be found. "Jack?" I stepped outside and saw him running towards a dark hooded guy. My Mercer instincts kicked in. "JACK! STOP!" I yelled starting to chase him. The hooded man turned around. I didn't get a good look at the face since he was wearing a hockey mask. All of a sudden, a raggedy van pulled up as more hooded figures exited. I watched in horror as I saw my closest brother being shot. Twice. _

_"Shit…"Not being armed, I ran into the house. Bobby and the others apparently heard the gunshots. As soon as I ran in they were right in front of me. Before any of them could say anything, fire was soon aimed at us. Angel grabbed me roughly and threw me in the house along with Sofi. Bobby locked the doors and we all ducked for cover. _

_"Sofi, hand me that gun!" Angel yelled. Sofi, crying uncontrollably, did as she was told. Bobby threw me a gun as well. _

_"BOBBY!" I heard Jack yell._

_"I'm coming Jackie!" Bobby responded. I felt tears threatening to fall, but I held them back, deciding this wasn't the time. I channeled all my anger towards the bastards outside._

_Taking a chance, I stood up and went to the window. Using careful aim and not panicking, I shot two guys in the legs. They fell and dropped their gats. Guess all those years of shooting practice with Bobby paid off._

_"BOBBY!" I heard Jack calling for Bobby again. _

_"HOLD ON! I'M COMING JACKIE!" he yelled again. Bobby was starting to lose it. He barely got any shots in. Angel and I were panicking already. The fact that Jack was out in the freezing cold bleeding to death wasn't settling well with us. I fought the urge to run outside and tend to Jack._

_"BOBBY!" another yell from Jack._

_Angel was calling out to me. I barely heard him. I can feel my heart breaking every time I heard Jack's agonizing calls. "WHAT?" I yelled, my voice breaking.. _

_"COVER BOBBY!" he repeated loudly. I listened to him. Bobby and I worked together to bring down the masked guys. Angel went over to Sofi and put her in a safe place. _

_After what seemed like a lifetime, the intruders all lay dead or injured. Wasting no time at all, Angel, Bobby, and I ran out. I told Sofi to call the ambulance._

_"C'mon Jackie…You're gonna be alright!"_

_Jack coughed a bit. He shook hysterically. I felt myself losing it and sobbing softly. _

_"Don't die on me! Don't die on me you fairy. C'mon wake up. Stay with me!" Bobby's eyes were turning red and I saw tears escaping. Angel as well, as he stood at Jack's head. _

_Sofi__ came out a second later. "The ambulance is on their way." She stated, her voice breaking and her cheeks stained with tears._

_Jackie fought to stay alive as they waited impatiently for the ambulance. Minutes later, we heard sirens going off._

_**Later that Day…**_

_Bobby, Angel, and Sofi had to stay behind to talk to Lt. Green and Detective Fowler. So I went with Jack to the hospital. I felt like I wasn't breathing the entire ride…or even when we got to the hospital. _

_I waited in the waiting room for Jerry. Finally he ran in. Starting to sob again, I threw my arms around him as he tried to comfort me._

_"Where's Jack?"_

_"He's in a room. The doctor should be coming out in a short while…at least that's what the nurse told me."_

_"How long have you been waiting?"_

_"For about 2 hours…god I've been a mess."_

_Someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Tatyana Mercer?" I turned and felt myself tense up as I saw the doctor._

_"Uh Yeah.__ This is my brother, Jeremiah Mercer." The doctor and Jerry shook hands._

_"So…how is he?" Jerry asked timidly._

_"He's going to be fine. He's a bit buzzed right now because of all the medication he's on, but you two may go in and see him."_

_The doc led us over to the room where Jack was. He closed the door and left the three of us alone._

_Seeing Jack…lying there with all those tubes running up and down him…I felt more tears brimming. I sensed Jerry feeling the same way. His labored breathing gave it away._

_All of a sudden, Jack's eyes opened. As soon as he did, Jerry turned around, probably to hide some tears._

_Jack looked over at me. As soon as our eyes met, I completely lost it for about the umpteenth time that day. I carefully sat on his bed next to him, afraid I might pull something out by accident._

_"Hey you."__ He rasped quietly. "I missed you." Not being able to say anything comprehensible, I cried in his arms._

_End Flashback_

"Holy shit…" Angel breathed. Bobby looked at me alarmed. His eyes trailed behind me and saw the open window. He rapidly walked over to it and looked out, probably expecting to see some petty thug running away.

Jack walked in shortly. "What's going…-" he trailed off as he saw the mannequin's getup. I'm sure we all saw the fear in his eyes. "What's that doing here?" he tried to say strongly, but failed.

"I don't know. But we sure as hell are going to find out." Bobby responded.

**

* * *

A/N: There ya go. The explanation of how our little Jackie lived. haha this might play a huge part later on in the story line. I only watched the movie once, so that's why the shootout didn't go as exactly as it was in the movie. Hope you guys liked anyway! I know that most of this chapter was a flashback so sorry if it was a bit disappointing. To my faithful reviewers:**

**AutomaticLove: haha that name was just so random for me. I was thinking about ryan from the OC…than ****Chad**** Michael Murray. lol hense "Ryan Murray". lol glad to hear that u like my story! Cant wait to hear more from you! **

**The Collision of Your Kiss: haha right when I heard the name "victor sweet" I had the sudden urge to go to See's Candy and get those chocolate lollypops. haha**

**SuperCaptain****: yeah if I grew up with the mercers I probably would've learned a lil somethin somethin. Haha tatyana can def. take care of herself. haha **

**ChaiGrl****: aw thanks! I know how u feel. Updates on my fav stories cheer me up too! Always glad to hear from u!**

**angel**** 871: thanks but im totally dreading my junior year! Lol the last two years of highschool…most important years! I love writing the flashbacks. Gives me extra chances to be creative with their pasts. Glad u enjoy them!**

**Lovebuggy****: haha I say "ya'll" and im from ****los**** angeles****. Lol it's the southerner in me. hell yah 07! Haha ugh I know how you feel about the friends not wanting to go with you. My friends aren't into these type of movies. The action and stuff. Dude…it's freakin mark wahlberg! And garrett hedlund coming out of a shower with his bare ass out! HOW IS THAT NOT THEIR TYPE OF MOVIE? Lol**

**Zoe****: Thank you! Hope you liked all the Jack that was in this chapter!**

**Jessica: haha thanks! I was watching "Hitch" and one of the asshole characters was named Vance. So I was like alright! New name. haha **

**nighttime**** writer: haha more trouble for them than u think! Cant wait to read more on ****ur**** story!**

**Aragorn4ever: thanks! Cant wait to read more of ****ur**** reviews!**

**Pumpkinhead0402: I can't wait till it comes out on DVD either! I'll probably wear it out watching it over and over again. Lol and rewinding that infamous 'Jack-coming-out-of-the-shower" scene over…and over…and over lol.**

**Chelsea****: Thanks for reading! Glad u like it! Oh I wrote the URL to that "Untitled" story as a reply to your fanfic post. It hasn't been updated in a while though…**

**Tanith Lilitu: I read ****ur**** drabble and it's great! I reviewed it. Of course I kept jack in the story. My heart was breaking when he died on screen. I couldn't write this story without him!**

_THANKS TO EVERYONE! CAN'T WAIT TO READ FROM ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! You guys are the reason i update so frequently!_


	5. Billy Butterworth

**IMPORTANT A/N: **Thank you everyone for ur reviews! Im glad other ppl out there understand the hell of registration! lol. Got a little BAD NEWS: **_im_****_ not gonna be able to update as much as I am right now. I DO promise that I'll update at least 2-4 times a week._** It's just that I have to really start on this summer honors project I have. I gotta read this 400-somethin pages long book. "Black Boy" by Richard Wright. It's not that bad, im actually getting pretty into it. But it can only hold me for about a chapter. Lol. So my time is going to be focused on finishing the book and writing a two page essay. yay…**_oh and this is going to be probably one of the shortest chapters of the story. Sorry! It's just that I should really be concentrating on finishing this book. _**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Billy Butterworth**

It had been about a month after I had woken up to find that "surprise" in my room. Bobby and Angel had taken the mannequin and set it on fire in the back. Jack had obviously been a bit traumatized by it, so he had stayed in his room. None of us contacted Cohen or any officials. What would they have done anyways?

I was finishing up packing for my little road trip to UM. Everyone except Bobby and Jack were out of the house. Angel and Sofi were doing God-knows-what, and Jer was dropping his kids off at gymnastics. Closing my suitcase, I started getting a bit bored. I had done everything that I needed to do. All that was left was to actually leave.

I walked down the hall to Jack's room. I heard some faint singing and strumming of his guitar. Leaning against the doorway, I smirked, wondering how long it would take him to notice me.

"Hey loser." He sang in a raspy voice.

I laughed and made my way to his bed. He lifted his legs up to give me room to sit, then set them on top of my lap.

I sighed. "Just like old times, huh Jackie?" He chuckled, but didn't stop strumming. I leaned my head against the wall. "God, do you remember all the times I hid in here? Every time I knew I was in trouble with Ma…or even the other guys."

There was small silence until Jack spoke. "Billy Butterworth." I looked at him as he looked back, and we busted out laughing.

_Flashback, Sneaking Back In:_

_I was barefoot in the lawn. It was about __12:30 am__ and I was sure Ma and the guys were asleep. To my surprise I found Jerry and Angel wide awake watching something on the sofa. I couldn't knock on the back door…the window above me was Bobby's. Wow can you imagine the catastrophe that'd be?_

_I pulled out my cell phone and decided to just call the house. I mean we got phone calls everyday. It wasn't a big deal. Better than knocking and having one of my brothers open the door with a pistol in their back pocket._

_I heard the phone ring. I can feel my heart beating faster, wanting Jerry or Jack to hurry up and answer the phone. Finally Jack did._

_"Hello?"_

_"Jackie, go to the back door. Open it for me!" I whispered._

_"Who is this?" He asked angrily. I saw him looking into the kitchen. I waved frantically. I heard Jerry asking, "Who is it?" But Jack didn't answer. He was glaring at me through the door. The phones were still up to our ears when he opened it._

_"………I'll call you back." He said and hung up the phone. "You were supposed to be here 2 hours ago! Ma is going to kill-…no, BOBBY is going to have your ass!" he whispered harshly._

_"Hey. Phone woke me up." I heard Bobby coming down the stairs. _

_"Speaking of…" Jack said. He started pushing me out the door. "Stay hidden, I'll get you your pajamas, you can act like you've been here all along." He rushed and closed the door. I hid, but heard everything that was going on._

_"Hey Cracker Jack. Who was it?"_

_"…Some…guy."_

_"Who?"_

_"Billy. Billy…Butterworth." _

_I rolled my eyes. 'Nice Jackie…' I thought. When Bobby finally left, I waited for about 5 minutes before Jerry came out with my pajamas._

_"Girl…you owe me big time." He threw them at me._

_"Thanks Jer!" I quickly changed. Now the problem was…how the hell was I going to get back in the house?_

_Jack soon emerged. "Bobby's in the bathroom. Get up to my room! Hurry!"_

_He and I ran quietly to Jack's room. Fortunately we weren't seen. He closed the door behind him as I grabbed a magazine by his bed and started reading._

_"JACK! Tai's not in her room! Where the fuck-!" He stopped as he stormed into the room._

_"I'm right here Bobby." I said._

_"What are you doing here? It' s already 1:00" _

_"I had a bad dream. Jack let me stay here for awhile."_

_"…You're reading 'Playboy.'" I noticed the naked girl in front of me for the first time._

_"…I'm reading it for the articles."_

_"…You've been living with us too long." Bobby commented before leaving._

_End Flashback_

"Hey. You two girls braiding each other's hair?" Bobby walked in.

"Hey Bobby." I greeted. "I just finished packing. We should be ready to leave tomorrow morning."

"Right. I'll wake you up around 6:00 then."

"……Thanks." I replied, a little confused as to why Bobby wasn't resisting anymore. In fact, I knew Bobby all too well to know that something was up. I looked over at Jack, still strumming. But there was look in his eyes that showed he was hiding something from me. He was concentrating way too much on the stings of his guitar.

**

* * *

A/N: Ah lame and short I know. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up about updates. And also a little something. But PLEASE don't let that stop you from reviewing! Seeing the number of reviews on my story going up everyday is what keeps me writing this story! I really do love hearing from u guys! To tell the truth, I LOVE writing. It's like the one thing im good at (though some boys would beg to differ…JK JK! Im in a good mood. lol) and hearing (or reading) people complimenting me on my writing is a great feeling. I live for that feeling. Haha before I start rambling:**

**Isabel: musta? haha YEAH ****PHILIPPINES****! I'm filippina too! Well I thought that you know the mercers were all mixed…why not add a pacific islander? Lol glad ****ur**** reading the story!**

**The Collision of Your Kiss: haha I was HOPING to pull a couple of heartstrings with that. Haha yesh thank god we only have to do registering once a year… :whew:**

**SuperCaptain****: glad to hear that! Girls can kick ass too…just as well as bobby and angel! haha**

**ChaiGrl****: You're totally welcome. I've been having a lot of shitty days lately…yeh their not fun…lol**

**angel**** 871: LUCKY ASS! My life would be a hell of a lot easier if I didn't have to worry about registration!**

**Lovebuggy****: haha YUP! That's it! Haha omg! That '07 sent from heaven' motto is ours too! Wow that's a weird coincidence…lol. JESUS Garrett Hedlund has like the most finest butt. Haha was it just me or did I see some dimples there? I was like "oh turn around garrett turn around. No drop the towel hun. Drop it u know u want to! Lol god…..the things that are running through my mind right now…XXX rated! Haha don't want to get too graphic though…**

**Zoe****: Thank you! Haha I did want to see if I made a couple people cry with that. haha I was getting a little emotional too! Cant wait to hear more from you!**

**Jessica: thanks! Im always glad to hear what you think!**

**Aragorn4ever: thanks hun!**

**ephona****: thanks!**

**Chelsea****: thanks sweetie!**

**Tanith Lilitu: Thanks hun! I cant wait to hear more from u! review AND story-wise!**

**JCO-03: one more year of registering at least. We actually have four different registration days. One for freshman, sophomores, juniors, and seniors. So it's not like the whole school…thank god. haha**

**ZELINA: 07! Hell yah! Are u starting school yet? Does it suck? Cuz yah im not looking forward to it. Lol**

**Darkdestiney2000: it's alright! it's cool! Haha I was wondering where u went! Dude my schedule still isn't changed. Im gonna wait until the first day of school. Lol yes #1 procrastinator right here!**

**Jj2629: thanks for reviewing!**

**sparkl0413: haha naw I never let the man keep me down! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Really…REALLY SORRY that this chapter was so mini. Dunno when I'll update next but it'll be BEFORE the end of this week! 


	6. On the Road Again

**A/N: **One of my new records! Wow I haven't finished a book that fast since the 6th Harry Potter book came out……………alright im lying. I could NOT get past the 3rd chapter. Thank God for sparknotes. lol finished my essay and now I have more time to write! Yay. lol

**

* * *

Chapter 6: On the Road Again…**

"Is that the last one Tai?" Bobby strained as he put the last of my heavy luggage into the car.

"Yeah. I think that's it."

"Alright. Let's go." Bobby faced the other guys and motioned them to get into the car. I stared at all of them, confused.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You're ALL going? I thought Bobby was just gonna drop me off...-" I was interrupted as they all started howling like freakin' idiots.

"You think that we're actually gonna let you go just the two of you? In this car? That has bullet holes that go back 5 years?" Angel laughed.

"Hey it's better than the car we had before." I remarked.

_Flashback, First Car_

_"So what are you planning on doing?" Mom asked Bobby, Angel, and I._

_"Well…the guys and I decided to pool our money together and buy a car." I explained, eating a bit of my left-over birthday cake. "You know, since I am the last licensed driver in the family." I said proudly._

_"Yeah.__ Jerry and Jack are out getting it right now." Angel said, helping Mom put away the groceries._

_"Is that so? I'm proud of you five. How much money did you pool together?" Mom inquired, putting milk in the fridge._

_I cleared my throat and looked at my two brothers. We all seemed a bit hesitant to answer her. Thankfully Bobby did._

_"Ahem…um…$500."_

_"$500?__ What kind of car do you plan on owning for $500?" she questioned. Before any of us could answer, we heard some honking in the driveway._

_"Looks like we're about to find out!"__ Angel exclaimed. Mom, Bobby, and I followed him out and could not believe what we saw. _

_We all started coughing on the exhaust fuming out of the tailpipe. The tailpipe that was attached to some metal thing that I think, **I think**, was our car. Jerry was driving. "Jerry!" I choked out._

_"Jerry, turn that shit off!" Bobby coughed out, earning a slap from Mom._

_Jack and Jerry pulled over and got out of the car proudly. _

_"Well?" Jack asked. "What do you think?"_

_"What in the hell…is this?" Angel asked, staring the car up and down._

_"It's our new car!"_

_"...No…it's not." I commented, circling it. "This is a lawsuit waiting to happen!"_

_"This is not a car." Angel repeated._

_"You spent our money on this piece of crap?" Bobby yelled._

_"Nope. This car only cost us $300." Jack claimed, as if it were a good thing._

_"It's not a car." Angel said again, arms crossed._

_"We spent the last $200 to get it fixed up a bit." Jerry said, patting the car proudly. Angel, Mom, Bobby, and I stayed quiet wondering what the hell was in front of us._

_"………IT'S NOT A CAR!" Angel yelled again._

_"Oh the fumes are giving me a headache. I'm going back inside." Mom said slowly walking back in the house. Bobby watched her walk away and close the door before he really let it out._

_"Great job morons!__ Where the FUCK did you get this piece of shit?"_

_"From that Johnson dude who runs that basement. He said this car is perfectly safe." Jack said._

_"Jackie…this is NOT a car." I emphasized one more time. _

_"It's a bunch of metal looking for some place to die." Angel said, examining the inside. "...Yo, is that a chalk outline in there?"_

_"You think it's safe to drive this? It looks like it's gonna catch fire once you drive it off the driveway." Bobby giving it another look. "We're getting our money back."_

_"How?__ Johnson said it was final sale." Jack said._

_"Oh I'm very persuasive." Bobby replied._

_End Flashback_

"Whatever happened to Johnson?" Jerry asked.

"I dunno." Bobby answered casually, entering the driver's seat.

"Yeah. Neither do the police." Angel laughed, entering the backseat with me and Jack.

"Jer, get your black ass in here so we can go!" Bobby yelled. Jerry was saying goodbye to Camille and then entered the front seat.

"University of Michigan, here we come." Bobby mumbled as he started the car.

We drove for a while. It was nightfall and I was resting on Jack's shoulder, a bit groggy, as Angel slept on mines. Jerry was asleep in the front seat, and Bobby was starting to nod off. There were no other cars on the road. At least, that's what we thought.

Someone ramming us from behind broke the sleepy silence. "What the fuck?" Bobby exclaimed. He looked at his rear-view mirror. "Bobby what is it?" I asked. I looked behind us. It was a rusty truck with blacked out windows.

"SHIT…" Bobby murmured. As the truck reared us again. We were starting to lose control.

"Who the fuck are these assholes, man?" Angel shouted looking back. The whole car was awake now and alarmed.

"Jackie!" Bobby called as he tried to gain control of the car. "Jackie, I need you to get the gats under Jerry's seat. You too Angel! Under mine!" The truck started speeding up and switching to the lane beside us. "HURRY!" Bobby urged as we felt around for the guns.

Jack was having some trouble while Angel already had loaded 2 guns. One for Jack, and one for himself. I couldn't do anything since I was sitting in the middle.

"Tai! Stay down and put on your fucking seat belt!" Bobby ordered.

"I'm gonna take these motherfuckers out!" Angel yelled as he hung out the window and started shooting. I took Bobby's orders and stayed down. The people in the truck started shooting back. I felt Jack stir beside me, trying to grip his gun.

"Yo cracker! I could use a little help!" Angel bellowed, still shooting.

"Jack what the hell are you doin back there!" Bobby asked.

"I…I-…"

"AH!" Angel let out a sudden yell. He was about to fall off until Jack and I pulled him back in.

"Holy shit." Jack whispered, panicked. "Shit Bobby, stop the car!"

"What's going on back there?" Bobby tried to ditch the bullets as they were aimed towards him.

"Angel's shot! His arm!" I yelled back.

"I don't think I can control the car any longer!"

"Bobby, just PLEASE! Stop the GODAMN CAR!" Jack repeated.

"SHUT UP JACK!"

Angel was breathing short painful breaths. Jack was in the middle of a break-down and Jerry was trying not to get thrown through the windshield in result of Bobby's driving.

"Fuck this." I muttered. I looked for the gun Jack dropped. I picked it up and climbed over Jack.

"Uh…Bobby?" Jack warned, watching me.

"Not now Jack! Angel! Speak to me man!"

I hung off the window and steadied the shotgun. The shooters seemed to be too busy aiming for Bobby to notice me. This gave me time to make my own aim perfect. I aimed for the back tires. It was complicated since Bobby was trying hard to dodge the bullets. The windshield had already been hit twice. I couldn't do it.

I peered inside for a second. "Keep the car steady for a second!" I shouted.

"TAI! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND? GET BACK IN HERE!" He bellowed.

"KEEP THE CAR STRAIGHT!" I repeated, trying to take aim. I felt someone's arm, probably Bobby's, pulling on my leg to drag me back in.

"Just listen to her, man!" Jerry argued.

The shooters soon caught sight of me. When they were about to shoot, however, it seemed like they needed to reload.

Finally, Bobby complied and kept the car steady. I quickly took aim and shot at the two back tires. The truck swerved. Bobby quickly veered out of the way, giving me the chance to blow out the front tires. As I did, the truck rolled over twice before stopping and catching on fire.

I slid back in as Bobby drove as fast as he can out of the scene. Jack was tending to Angel, using a sleeve from his flannel to put pressure on the wound.

"Is the bullet out?" I asked.

"Yeah it's out." Jack replied.

"We gotta stop, Bobby." Jerry urged.

"Not here. There could be more of them."

So we drove for about another 10 minutes until we found a parking lot of a sleazy motel. Jerry jumped out of the car and went to the trunk with Bobby. Jack and I were still trying to put pressure on Angel's wound, but we needed bandages, not a wife-beater.

"Hold it Jackie." I said. "I'm gonna go outside."

"You guys we need to check into a room. We can't stay out here to help Angel, what if someone sees?"

"Tai's right. Jerry, go get us a room. Give them a fake name. ANYTHING but 'Mercer'. Tai, help me out here."

Jerry left as I looked at what Bobby had in the trunk. It was the usual. Two gas tanks (I don't think it was for the car) and more than enough weapons to last us.

"You plannin' on goin' to war Bobby?" I asked as I picked up a polished .25 caliber.

He looked at the gun in my hand and took it. "We _are_ at war Tai." He replied, replacing the .25 caliber with a shotgun. "I think you proved that you're good at using it. Be careful little sister; it's loaded."

**

* * *

A/N: Hopefully this made up for me not writing for a day. lol wow I got really into it. Haha to my faithful reviewers:**

**dieselrodriguez: glad to have a new reader! Im happy u like it! Cant wait to hear more from you!**

**Pumpkinhead0402: thanks! yeah I know that was a little short. Haha I just wanted to leave off somewhere before I took that day off. lol**

**The Collision of Your Kiss: I think Bobby's a pyro. That's the only explanation. But then again he did say something like: "The only thing that scares people more than getting burned to death is people getting eaten alive." Burning things is sort of his last resort right? Haha and don't worry, I'm always out of it. **

**SuperCaptain****: haha thanks! This is kind of how my brothers treat me…freakin keeping secrets and stuff. lol**

**angel**** 871: haha I completely forgot about where I got 'Billy Butterworth'…haha I think I was thinking about pancakes. Mm…pancakes…**

**Lovebuggy****CHOCOLATE COATED GARRETT HEDLUND! YUM! Lol that whole thing got me laughing! Linger around the middle hell yah! Ah…let me just think about that for a while……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………oh what was I doing again? Oh yeah. Lol SURE you can borrow Tatyana! That'd be cool. Lol if it helps, I sort of pictured her as looking like Anna (Daniella Alonso) from "One Tree Hill". Haha, hey they got the white guys, the black guys…what about a filippina? Tell me if you ever do start that story! I'd love to read it!**

**Zoe****: My brother and cousins and I act like that too. Lol im practically the only girl among them (my girl cousins are about 10 and under) so they always pick fights with me. haha dude, when I was reading the book…I think im slowly becoming a Mercer. hahacuz I was like 'screw this.' and went online to sparknotes then went to to write my essay. and it looks like I actually read the book. Haha I don't usually do that, but it was summer! Who wants to read something educational during summer?**

**Nighttime Writer: it's cool! My comp sometimes doesn't let me review neither. You're grounded? Join the club. I've been on lockdown since forever! But I deserved it. I took the car out without having a license or permit. Haha I swear my brother made me do it. At least that's what I told my mom. And that's why im grounded. Haha. Homework stresses me out too…NOT looking forward to school starting (Thurs. for me)**

**Tanith Lilitu: aw thanks. haha jack…damn I cannot get over how freakin hot he is. Haha he's my wallpaper right now **

**ZELINA: oh god I know how you feel! Last year, I was running all over the place. My first period would be at one end and then second period would be at the other. And I always have to stop by my locker all the time. It was the only exercise I had all year so that was good. haha**

**Darkdestiney2000: congrats for scoring! I tried joining soccer once…then quit. Then I tried joining basketball. I went to practices for a week and quit that. Then there was waterpolo and dance…yeah quit all those too. Haha**

* * *

Sorry for not mentioning everyone. It's all late and my fingers are numb…but thanks to you all! Reviews are like votes…EACH ONE COUNTS! Lol 


	7. Honeymoon Suite

**A/N: **You guys rock so hard! You have no idea. lol. I come back online right now to see how many reviews I got and my mailbox is like full of review notices. I was like "hell yah!" haha. Wow I wanna give a shoutout to all my flips! There seems to be a lot on this site!

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Honeymoon Suite **

Unfortunately, Jerry got us a very crappy room. There were two beds and one bathroom. And something living in that bathroom.

"Oh Jer! It's beautiful, sweetheart! Gettin us the most romantic suite in the joint! Aren't you a puppy?" Bobby said in a sarcastic baby voice, gripping his chest.

"It's all we could get. In case you haven't noticed, we're flat-out broke." Jerry replied, pulling in my luggage with Jack. Bobby had a backpack full of the 'necessities'. I was helping Angel. The wound was nothing too serious. We've encountered worse.

"How you doin, Angel?" I asked, securing the torn sleeve around his arm.

"…Peachy." He forced.

We settled in and made sure the door was double-locked. There, Bobby unloaded everything. I helped Angel to the round table with a first aid kit. "You know…I love it when we spend time together like this. A year is never complete without a shootout in that old beatup car." I said sardonically.

"I think it's safe to say that we're being followed." Bobby stated. "Which means they probably know where we're headed. We're gonna have to throw them off somehow." He layed out the guns one of the beds.

"And how the hell are we going to do that?" Angel gritted as I took off the sleeve. He was still bleeding profusely.

"We're Mercers. What do you think we're going to do?" Bobby asked, preoccupied by all the weaponry in front of him. Damn…I always knew he was a psycho.

"'The Switch'? You can't think that Tai actually remembers that stuff do you?" Jerry asked. "…do you?" hequestioned towards me.

The entire room's attention was turned to myself. "...I think I can manage." I told them, as I cleaned off the blood around Angel's arm.

"She can manage." Bobby shrugged at Jerry and handed him a pistol. "You may want to keep that near you." He loaded another pistol and handed it to Angel. "You think you can still use this little brother?"

Angel looked at the gun, then at me. "…I think I can manage." He mimicked. Bobby went back to the bed and handed me a familiar gun. ".38 caliber. Brand-spankin new." He polished it.

I eyed the gun, bored.

"The shotgun's too heavy to be handy for now." He reasoned.

"……I'm not 13 anymore Bobby." I said, turning back my attention back to wrapping Angel's arm. There was a pause. I saw him roll his eyes and turn back to the bed. He came back with something that made me _fairly_ happier. "Street Sweeper. This or you get a baseball bat like Jackie-O over there."

"Hey!"

"Street Sweeper it is then." I obeyed. I set it on top of the table. "It looks like you stole it from Rambo." I muttered. Angel snickered.

"So wait…I have to get a baseball bat? How fair is that?" Jack complained.

"Aw…cry me a fuckin river, sweetheart." Bobby pouted and gave him a metal baseball bat. Jack hesitated before taking it. He then lit up a cigarette.

Bobby groaned and took the baseball bat back. "My sisters are fuckin babies..." He looked down at all the guns before picking up a Desert Eagle and handing it to Jack.

"Even a fairy like you can use a Desert Eagle right?"

Jack took a puff and examined the pistol. Bobby walked over to the windows to make sure they were locked. "Man, Jerry you couldn't even get us a room on the second floor? At least if Sweet's guys try to climb up we can shoot them from up here!"

"I told you! This was the only room available!"

"Yeah, yeah. We better get some rest. We're out by the crack of dawn tomorrow. So all you ladies get you're beauty sleep." Bobby said, clearing out all the guns. "I'll stay near the window in case the fuckers try to come in through here. You four can take the beds.

One thing I loved about Bobby was that he was willing to sacrifice anything for the people he loved; whether it's luxury, or life and death. He'd never admit it, but he cared about us.

_Later that night…_

I was sharing a bed with Jack. I heard some scratching at the door. When I looked over at the cheap clock beside me, it was already 4:30 in the morning. Still kind of buzzed, I wasn't fully aware.

"Shh…man they're gonna hear us!"

I sat up. It was too dark to see anything but I knew that all my brothers were fast asleep. Bobby was laying down under the window with a shotgun and bat in his hands.

Knowing this might be a good time to wake him, I hurriedly got out of bed and shook Bobby.

"Bobby…Bobby wake up." He shot up and grabbed my arm roughly.

"Someone's at the door!" I whispered, trying to get him to loosen his death grip on me. He let go and was alarmed to see the doorknob jiggling.

Instead of waking the other guys, Bobby told me to get the Street Sweeper he had given me earlier. In his own hands, he had a shot gun.

Whoever was trying to break in wasn't doing a good job. Bobby and I could've probably walked to Denny's, have some breakfast, walk back and they would STILL be trying to unlock the door. We were behind it, ready to strike if they came in.

"Will you hurry the fuck up?" a voice whispered. "Damn you suck at this!"

I'm sure Bobby and I rolled our eyes simultaneously at their childishness. Finally, we caught the knob turning slowly.

"YES!" One of the guys whispered happily. "We're in!"

"And you're out." Bobby replied as he struck the first guy who came in on the head with his gun. The guy was immediately knocked out. I backed up and aimed at the second intruder, who had his hands up.

"Get in here." Bobby ordered, pulling him by his collar. He closed the door and walked over the knocked out body on the floor. I flipped open the lights, still aiming. I looked at my brothers, who were now awake and gripping their weapons.

"Who the FUCK is that?" Angel said standing up.

"That's what I'm about to find out." Bobby took the guy and pushed him on to a chair. "Someone tie him up."

Jack stood up and grabbed the rope from inside Bobby's backpack. He tied the guy's hands and feet to the chair. I looked at the guy once over. He couldn't have been older than 16.

"You wanna tell us you're name, kid?" Jerry asked.

"………"

"I believe my little brother asked you a question." Bobby said, crossing his arms and leaning on the table.

"…Jamal."

"Were you plannin' on robbin' us, Jamal?" I asked. "Because we're broke. Look at the hell hole we're sleepin' in."

"No…I was-…" he stopped.

"Go on." Bobby said trying to sound kind.

"…you ain't gonna knock me out like you did my cousin right?" He nodded to the unconscious body on the floor. That kid was probably around the same age as Jamal.

"Not as long as you tell us the truth." Bobby replied.

"…Someone sent me…" he said softly.

"Who?"

"…I don't…I don't really know." He finished lamely.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Angel asked in a threatening voice. Bobby gave him a look that told him to calm down.

He turned Jamal and the chair towards him with his foot. "Elaborate."

"…Look, neither me or my cousin know who the dude is. He just paid us 5 g's to break in here, and kidnap a girl."

My facial expression stayed solid. _Another day, another death threat. _However, my brothers all turned to me, anxious. Bobby's eyes stayed on the kid.

"I'm guessing it's not my other sister, Jackie-O over there...is it?" Jamal looked at Jack then at the floor.

"No. It's that girl." He nodded towards me. "Her picture is in my cousin's pocket." I looked at the body next to me and immediately went through the pockets. My hand met what felt like a polaroid. As I took it out, I felt a breath escape me in shock.

"Tai. Tai, let's see it." Bobby said gently. I was frozen. It was like my legs weighed hundreds of pounds. Jack hurried to my side and looked over my shoulder. Angrily, he snatched it out of my hands as I did nothing. Just stare at the floor below me.

"…Un-fucking-believable…" he muttered in a low voice, eyes still on the picture. He walked to Bobby and showed it to him, while he passed it to Jerry, and he passed it to Angel, who, after one look, shoved it into his pocket heatedly.

There was another pause. "You wanna tell me how your boss obtained a picture of my little sister half naked?" Bobby said through gritted teeth as he tried to remain calm. He knew that it probably wasn't Jamal's or his cousin's fault.

It was a photograph of me changing in my bedroom. The curtains were closed…which meant that whoever took the picture climbed up to the roof, and peeked through the small opening, then zoomed in.

"I don't know. All I know was that he gave us the picture to follow her then bring her back to him, alive and unharmed." Jamal explained. There was a hint of fear in his voice.

Another pause. A longer one this time. "…here's what you're gonna do: you are going to go back to your boss, tell him we out-ran you. Then you're gonna say that one of us knocked out your cuz over there. You didn't want to leave him so you forfeited this so-called mission. Got it?" Bobby asked.

Jamal looked at us, then nodded.

"Good. You're fine. Don't worry. You may want to get your partner some ice or there's going to be some nasty bruising in the morning." Bobby patted Jamal's cheek, assuring him that we weren't about to knock him out too. "Do you know if they're still coming after her?"

Jamal explained where all the hits were going to take place. Jerry wrote them down as he spoke. Whoever this guy was, he knew us well. He had men at every rest stop, every motel, and every diner. When he finished talking, I'm sure all of us were genuinely worried for each other's safety.

"Jackie, untie him." Bobby said.

Jerry was helping Bobby pack up. Angel and I got the message as we started gathering our stuff as well.

As we finished up, Bobby and Jack put the unconscious guy on top of the bed. "Check-out is at 4:00 pm." Bobby informed Jamal. Jamal nodded unsurely. "Were you two with anyone else?"

"No."

We all started exiting. Bobby was the last one. "Alright. Thank you for the information…Stay in school."

**

* * *

A/N: looks like the mercers are stayin on their toes! Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what's on ur mind! Again, ****TO MY REVIEWERS**: 

**babiixmahal: musta kaibigan? Haha another flip! Hell yah I just had to make the main girl a flip u know? Haha gots ta represent! Thanks for reading! Cant wait to hear more from u!**

**ChaiGrl: sorry u had one of those crappy days. Glad my story cheered u up! im always grateful when someone says reading my story made their day. hope u feel better!**

**RonWeasleysBaby-Skyler: who DIDN'T cry during jack's death? Anyone who's ass is as hot as his doesn't deserve to die! Haha join the "I heart Garrett" fan club. We have brownies! lol**

**dieselrodriguez: yup flip right here! Haha glad u enjoyed! Cant wait to hear more reviews from u!**

**Pumpkinhead0402: thanks! I hope u enjoy this chapter too! Really hope to hear from u soon!**

**The Collision of Your Kiss: haha I had to watch the car scene chase on "Yahoo! Movies" for some inspiration! Glad u liked!**

**SuperCaptain****: thanks! yup yup tai's one of those kick ass independent chicks. But still would be completely vulnerable without any of her brothers. I was trying to keep the characters…well…in character. Glad u think I did a good job! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nighttime Writer: I loved ****ur**** 6th chapter! It rocked…it got me banging my fist on the table. I dunno who I should be annoyed at more, Jackass Dave or Hardheaded Phil! Haha I cant wait to read the next chapters! When did you rewrite the whole story?**

**Tanith Lilitu: haha it was a scary car…the one I had pictured was the first car my brother drove…lol thanks for reviewing!**

**ZELINA: im a lazy ass. Haha I only exercise when I want…which is like twice a year. Tai is gonna get even more trigger-happy in later chapters! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Darkdestiney2000: haha sparknotes got me through "The Last of the Mohicans" last year. Lol thanks for reviewing!**

**Also thanks to: ephona, angel 871, Zoe, and Jessica**

* * *

See that "go" button? Yeah, press it. You know you wanna… 


	8. Bathroom Break

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't update last night. I was so tired…well anyways, thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chappy…

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Bathroom Break**

"So are we pullin 'The Switch' or what?" I asked, looking around at all the cars.

"Yeah. But first," Bobby reached into his coat pocket and pulled out some sort of handkerchief. "Jerry, wipe down the car for fingerprints. And take off the license plates." He handed the cloth and a knife to Jerry and looked around. "Let's go shoppin."

There weren't that many cars on the lot. Many good ones anyways. Then out of nowhere some drunken fool pulled up and parked.

The guy that came out of the driver's seat was not one you'd want to meet in a dark alley. He looked like a black Pillsbury Doughboy on crack. He quickly made his way around the car and pulled a young woman out by her hair. The woman protested and earned a slap from Doughboy.

Bobby and Angel told me and Jack to stay behind. "Whoa whoa whoa…is there a problem here?" Bobby asked interrupting the scene.

"Stay out of this asshole!" Doughboy yelled, the woman's hair still in his hands.

"No need for profanities…just want to know why you have to lay your hands on a woman like that."

"That's none of your concern!" he slurred. The woman's makeup was running, a sign that she had been crying for a while.

"See now that's where you're wrong." Bobby punched the guy while Angel caught the woman.

"You alright?" he asked. The woman nodded, still softly sobbing.

"Didn't your mamma ever teach you never to hit a woman?" Bobby spat at Doughboy below him. "Apologize to her."

"I…I ain't…apologizing…..to…to no one!" Doughboy breathed. Bobby kicked him.

"And I ain't gonna ask you again."

Doughboy stayed quiet. Bobby kicked him harder. I saw Jack wince in the corner of my eye. I lay a comforting hand on his arm.

"I'm SORRY!" he yelled out in pain.

"Yes you are." Angel murmured, keeping the woman calm.

"Alright. Now because that pathetic apology took so long, I'm afraid Ima have to knock you out anyways." Before Doughboy could protest, Bobby punched him across his face again until he was unconscious.

"Are you ok?" Bobby asked kneeling down in front of the woman.

"Yes. Thank you so much." The woman weeped.

"No problem," he rubbed her arm. "there's the checkout counter in there. My brother Jack over there is going to escort you and make sure you can get a ride home, alright?"

The woman nodded. Angel helped her stand up and brought her over to Jack and I.

"Jack, take her to the checkout counter so she can make a phone call." Jack nodded and gently took the woman by her bruised arm.

As we watched them walk away, I could feel the anger radiating off Angel as he spoke, "I hate it when men think they have the right to lay their hands on a woman."

I turned to Angel. "That's really nice." He gave me that white, toothy smile.

"Momma didn't raise no fool."

I smiled and turned to find out what Bobby was doing. He was pilfering Doughboy. "Bobby, what the hell are you doin'?"

"We're gonna need it more than him." He said, counting the money in the wallet. "This guy's ass is more broke than we are. $20 bucks and a Blockbuster card." He snorted and reached his hand into the pocket once more. "…and a set of car keys."

Angel and I turned to the car in front of us. Not too shabby. A white El Camino. Definitely the kind of car you'd see the Mercers driving.

"Ready Tai?" he asked. I pulled out a pocketknife. This was going to be fun. I haven't done this in years.

Jerry came back and took off his gloves. "Car's wiped down." He held up the license plates. "License plates off."

Bobby looked at me and gave me the signal to do 'The Switch'. 'The Switch' was something that my brothers and I have been doing since Bobby got his license.

_Flashback, Mom's Birthday_

_"I can't believe Ma is still driving this piece of shit." Bobby said as he and I were about to drive into town and buy Mom a birthday cake._

_"Bobby will you slow down?__ Damn…you've turned 21 and already had your license taken away 3 times" I said, holding on for dear life. _

_"The roads are icy! I got no traction," he said. All of a sudden, the car started slowing down. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding._

_"Thanks."_

_"That's not __me.__" he said, his eyes narrowing. We came to a complete stop before the engine started smoking. "Get out of the car!" he coughed. I quickly obeyed and looked at the disaster in front of me._

_"Happy birthday Ma, we broke your car." I said._

_"There is no way in hell I'm taking this back to her."_

_"What do you plan on doin' then, genius?" He turned to talk, but was distracted by something he saw behind me. I turned to see what he was gawking at._

_It was two guys dealing drugs. They were getting out of a black van and stepping into some bar, probably to do more business._

_"Bobby we see that type of shit everyday. Why you buggin'?_

_"That…is a nice car."_

_"………Aw shit what are you thinkin'?" I asked exasperated._

_"Help me push this hunk of junk to that parking space over there."_

_And that's when it started. We pushed Ma's car over to the parking space behind the black van. Bobby told me to unscrew both cars' license plates and gave me his pocketknife. Then, I switched them. Put the black van's license plate on Ma's car, and Ma's on the black van._

_Bobby quickly unlocked the doors. He got into the driver's seat as I got into the passenger's. "Can you still hotwire this, Tai?" he asked me. I sighed. _

_"Man the things I do…" I muttered. I used the pocketknife again and hotwired the car. It took me about 2 minutes. "Now that's gotta be a record." I laughed._

_"WHOOOO!"__ Bobby yelled as the car started. "Toot toot, beep beep!" He sang. "Now all we gotta do is make a quick stop at Ray's, and get him to make us a key."_

_"…Cake." I reminded him._

_"…Oh…yeah."_

_End Flashback_

"You almost done Tai?" Bobby asked. I screwed in our plate into the El Camino.

"Done." Angel helped me up from the ground.

"It ain't gonna fall off?" he asked.

"No. Screwed in tight."

"Good. Now Doughboy here is gonna be getting followed by Sweet's guys while we take the longer route to UM." Bobby sighed. "We better get goin'."

"Where's Cracker Jack?" Jerry asked.

As if on cue, Jack ran towards us. "She'll be fine. The guy at the counter called a local hospital."

Bobby nodded as we all got in the car. "Jerry!" he yelled. "Hurry up with that note!"

"I'm comin I'm comin!" Jerry yelled. He folded the note and put it in Doughboy's pocket, who was now next to his "new" car. He also took the keys to the car and stuck it in the other pocket.

I'm guessing the note said something along the lines of, _"You just escaped a gangbang shooting with two shots to your windshield and a blow to your head. Congratulations."_

"Don't you think the guy's gonna notice that that ain't his car?" Jack asked Bobby.

"Naw. He'll be too fucked up to remember his own name in the morning, let alone what car he was drivin'."

- - - - -

"Bobby…I have to go to the bathroom." I said. He passed me a soda cup that we got from McDonald's earlier.

"Best I could do." He said, jiggling it.

"Naw man, we gotta stop. I gotta take a shit." Angel whined with me. Bobby put down the cup and threw him a McDonald's paper bag.

"There you go. Knock yourself out."

"Man Ima knock _you_ out if we don't-"

"Bobby just stop the car. Look, there's a gas station right there. It wouldn't kill us to make small bathroom stop. We're ahead of schedule anyways."

Bobby groaned and made a turn to the gas station. We said our thank you's and Angel and I got out of the car.

"Hey…hey Padre, we need the bathroom key." Angel called to the guy at the counter. The guy didn't look up from the newspaper he was reading and threw us the key.

"Thanks." I said, following Angel to the bathroom.

"C'mon." he said. As soon as he stepped in, he stepped back out. "UGH! Something died in here, Tai!" He said in a nasally voice. He was probably holding his breath to block the smell.

I gulped. "…breathe through your mouth. Breathe through your mouth." I repeated to him.

We ran inside and took two stalls. "EW I CAN TASTE IT!" Angel yelled. I stifled my laughter. "SHIT!" he yelled again. "MY ASS TOUCHED THE SEAT!"

"SHUT UP!" I started laughing. I heard the entrance door open, hoping Angel would get the common sense to not shout out profanities about his ass. Which he did. It got quiet. I saw through the crack of my door that Angel finished and got out. As I was about to get out too, I saw his door slam close, but Angel no where to be found.

Worried, I opened my door and tried banging on Angel's stall. There was some struggling going on. Knowing that he was in trouble, I kicked as hard as I can. I knocked over a guy that was on top of Angel, into the toilet seat.

I quickly reached for my .38 and aimed it at him. Angel walked past me, grabbing his throat and breathing heavily for air.

"Who sent you?" I demanded.

The guy wasn't answering. I punched him out of anger, grabbed him and threw him on the filthy ground.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you walked out of here diagnosed with HIV…who knows what's been goin on in that floor." I said, still pointing the gun at him.

He started breathing heavily. "Bitch." He let out. I put my foot on his throat and pressed…hard.

"I'm sorry…what was that? You were about to tell me who sent you?" The guy struggled to get my foot off his throat, but I wasn't moving anytime soon.

"Answer the…the question asshole…" Angel choked out. He was still grabbing his own throat, trying to breathe regularly.

"R-o-bert..." the guy choked out.

"Huh? What did you say?" I asked, my foot still firmly on his throat.

"R-…..Rrr….ROBERT SWEET!" He yelled. I let go. I looked over at Angel and we had a mutual understanding. I kept the gun at the guy.

"Do you know Carlton Vedar?" I asked.

"He's…he's my brother." He coughed.

"And what's your name?"

"…Darnell." He replied, his eyes on the gun I was holding.

"Is Robert Sweet your uncle?"

"…y…ye-"

"IS ROBERT SWEET YOUR UNCLE?" I said louder and clearer.

"YES!" He said.

I turned to Angel, who seemed to be gaining back his energy. "We'll tell him while we're in the car." He said, referring to Bobby. He then looked at Darnell. "You think she's bad? You lucky you're not getting acquainted with her other brother."

I put away my gun. "C'mon. They're waiting for us at the car."

Angel nodded. Before he followed me he kicked Darnell in the stomach. "THAT's for calling my sister a bitch. Now lay down and count to 100!"

We went outside and found Bobby, Jerry, and Jack finishing off some other thugs. Probably Darnell's guys. Unfortunately, these thugs weren't as lucky as he was. For one thing, he didn't have a bullet to his head unlike his partners.

Out of breath, the three of them looked at us. "…You two gotta control your bladders if you wanna live." Bobby breathed out.

**

* * *

A/N: Likey? You can tell me in ur reviews!**

**Elven-Princess Ginny: Thanks! I love hearing that! lol jackie's not dead…im still in denial. lol**

**dieselrodriguez: thanks! I'll take a look at ****ur**** fic right now. Sorry if there are some similarities, it was unintentional! lol**

**Pumpkinhead0402: aw thanks! I just saw the movie again today! It still rocked. Lol one of my new favorite lines is when the four are in that building where jerry was gonna build luxury cars and angel starts laughing out of no where and says "they look like nipples" lol it was so random. **

**SuperCaptain****: ass kicking is just beginning! lol**

**angel**** 871: thanks!**

**Lovebuggy****: aw I know how u feel! My brother lives in Philly cuz he's goin to college there and I don't get to see him a lot. Only around Christmas and sometimes during the summer. Im really close to him, which is why I sort of wrote jack and tai like him and me! he gets me into so much trouble but I love him. Lol hm…Ill see if I get any ideas on ****ur**** story…oh but I got one idea: make sure jack is naked in at least ONE chapter. Haha ****ur**** one of my fav ppl too!**

**Zoe****: thanks! JACKIE MERCER ROCKS!**

**Nighttime Writer: thanks! lol damn that phil…lol I cant wait to read the update on ****ur**** story and find out what happens to Jackie next!**

**Tanith Lilitu: wow that is weird! Lol thanks for reviewing!**

**ZELINA: haha bobby always had a lot of great one-liners. And jack always getting the crappy weapon, it's classic! lol**

**Darkdestiney2000: thanks! I think in a way all big brothers are protective like bobby is. **

**Jessica: Thanks!**

**The Poet: yay! Another satisfied reader! Thanks for reviewing!**

**babiixmahal: mabuti rin. Haha thanks for reviewing!**

**Kate: thanks! im happy to hear that! lol**

**ChaiGrl: I try to update every night if I can! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ephona: thanks!**

* * *

If I missed anyone, sorry! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	9. Of Whiskey and Roses

**A/N: **I am really sorry it took me a while to finally update. I had to do some back-to-school shopping last minute. My first day was today. Not bad…I got a web design class! Fun fun…lol anyways, just finished my US History and English H homework and i FINALLY have time to write a little. Key phrase: **a little**. But better than nothing right?

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Of Whiskey and Roses**

"So much for 'The Switch'…" I said. I was laying my head back on the seat as we drove through the night. It had been hours since we were ambushed and it was Jerry's turn to drive.

"We just got a little unfortunate. Most of those idiots are still following that crappy green car we _use_ to have." Bobby said, his head leaning on the side. Jack was tracing his finger along the window as Angel was sleeping on my other side. "We should finally get there by tomorrow afternoon."

"Did you at least get any information from those guys?" I asked.

"Those punks sang like canaries." Bobby laughed. "They told us everything. Robert Sweet called off his dogs once he was down to the fact we switched the cars."

"So why'd you kill them?"

Bobby turned his head. "They got on my fuckin' nerves."

I yawned and turned towards Angel. _Boy can sleep through a hurricane…_ I thought. I felt myself falling asleep and my head drooping. Then, Jerry's voice rang through the car.

"I gotta stop."

"Man no. Keep goin…" Bobby grumbled tossing and turning in the front seat.

"I gotta sleep too man. There's another motel at the next stop. Sweet called the dogs off. No one's gonna be there!"

"Let him stop Bobby." Jack pleaded. I could tell by his voice he was tired. Angel snorted and turned over, almost burying me.

"J-Jack!" I managed to say. I had NO idea that Angel was so heavy. But then again it was his 180 pounds of muscle against my 115 pounds of flab.

Jack quickly tried to roll Angel back to his own side of the car. Angel awoke with a start. "Yo man…WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Shut the fuck up, man. People are tryin to sleep…" Bobby mumbled.

Jerry pulled up to the motel about 10 minutes later. It wasn't as bad as the last one we were at, but you probably wouldn't want to be by yourself neither.

We all got out of the car. Jerry once again checked us in as Bobby went to the trunk and grabbed us a couple of pistols. While Jack, Angel, and I were in the car, I checked out Angel's arm.

"You're still ok right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, we don't have to go to the hospital, right?" Jack followed.

"Naw…the bullet just scraped me. I'll be alright. You know I could take a shot." He grinned. This reminded me of last year, when Bobby had just finished off Victor Sweet and he and the guys were getting interrogated by the police.

_Flashback, Police Station_

_"HIS NAME IS JEREMIAH MERCER AND I WANT TO SEE HIM!" Camille yelled with Sofi at the policeman in front of us._

_"Where's my Angel? I want to see him this instant!" _

_"Shouldn't you be there yelling too? I mean Bobby doesn't have anyone yelling for him." Jack smiled. He was released from the hospital a couple of hours ago and insisted on coming to the station with me and the girls._

_I laughed. "Ah…alright alright." I walked up between Sofi and Camille and decided to join in. "Where's Bobby Mercer? I demand to see him right now! I swear, don't you make me take off my shoe!" I threatened_

_"Girl take off your shoe!" Camille encouraged. I could hear Jack practically howling in the background._

_"If we don't see our boys right now…" Sofi started angrily. Then all of a sudden, Jerry was thrown out of a room against a wall. Camille ran up to him._

_"... DON'T PUSH HIM LIKE THAT!" Camille yelled. A second later Angel came out with a busted lip._

_"Oh baby! Oh God…are you ok?" Sofi asked, giving him a hug. _

_"I'm fine…" Angel replied. _

_"…It's…It's just a boo-boo…" Jerry insisted to Camille._

_"Lemme see…No it's NOT just a boo-boo, somebody put their fist to your eye! Lemme see it!" she stubbornly tried to examine his face, while Jerry kept trying to resist._

_"Oh God, you're bleeding baby…" Sofi whined to Angel._

_"It's alright…you know I could take a punch…" Angel grinned. I was laughing along with Jack as we asked how our brothers were doing. _

_"Where's Bobby?" Angel asked._

_As if on cue, Bobby came storming out of an interrogation room. "Lemme catch you on the street without that badge, I'll smack that smirk right off your face you punk!"_

_"Ima smack you Bobby…I told you not to let Jerry get hurt!" Camille said._

_"He breathin." _

_Everyone started looking at me. "…………OH! My turn." I realized. I turned to Bobby and held his face. "Aw poor baby! Look…aw you're bleeding, sweetie."_

_"I'm fine, sis." I caught Bobby try to hold back a smile._

_"No no no, look at your eye! Come here, pun-kin…" I baby-talked to him as I hugged his head. "You're not supposed to talk about people's mamas like that!"_

_"Well they talked about mine!" He tried to mumble through my jacket. I laughed and let go of him. Once I did, he gave me that loving brother look I had grown accustomed to and messed up my hair._

_He walked to the front desk. "Let me get my property!"_

_End Flashback_

We walked into our room, which was now on the second floor, and unloaded. I had to admit, I was a bit apprehensive to start college. _Should I really be going to school at a time like this? _I asked myself. College was going to be tough. I'll probably be locked in my dorm every night studying.

"Oh hey, Tai." Jack called. I looked across the room.

"Here, you don't want to lose these." He passed my registration papers along. Angel put his jacket down at the same time. The perverted picture that was taken of me fell out of his coat pocket. As I retrieved my papers, I tried to pick up the picture as well. But Angel beat me to it.

"I think it's best we destroy this." He insisted. He took one more look at it and narrowed his eyes. "…….Where did you learn to wear underwear like this?"

"Now, see that's what I want to know." Bobby interjected. "No woman buys black lacy underwear unless she wants somebody to see it." All eyes were on me.

"…They were a gift?"

I was suddenly bombarded with every pillow in the room. "Ha, let's see if you can have these back!" I said, keeping all of them to myself.

The phone rang before they could respond. "Why would the front desk be calling at this hour?" I asked. I answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Hi this is the front desk. Is this the room of…" the man paused. "Shecky Jenkins?" I looked at Jerry and rolled my eyes.

"Yes. This...This is Shecky Jenkins' room."

Bobby smacked Jerry's head as he mouthed, 'WHAT?'

"There seems to be a message for a young lady in his company." I felt my heart beat faster.

"Do you know who left it?'

"He didn't leave his name, but he did leave a bottle of whiskey and a box of roses." I stared at my brothers one at a time. Bobby seemed to get the message and cocked the gun that was currently in his hand. "Would you come and pick it up or would you like someone to send it to you?" The man on the other line asked.

"Um…we'll have someone send it up." I replied. "Thank you." And I hung up. "Someone sent us a bottle of whiskey and roses."

"It's Sweet." Bobby immediately spoke up. "He knows where we are…SHIT!" he yelled and ran his hand over his hair.

"We don't know that for sure, Bobby. So just calm down." Jack said.

"Calm down? There are men out there waiting to kill Tatyana and you want me to calm down! Who else could've sent it Jackie?"

"Jack's right man. It's not doin us any good to be buggin. So just calm your shit down." Angel defended.

Someone started knocking. I was about to get up and answer it, but Bobby gave me a signal that told me to stay seated. He put his pistol behind his back and looked through the peep hole. "Can we help you?"

"Yeah. Uh, delivery for…Sh-Shecky…Jenkins?"

Bobby quickly opened the door and grabbed the things. "Thanks." he quickly closed the door and double locked it.

Jerry took the bottle from Bobby and examined it. "…This was Ma's favorite…wasn't it? She only drank it when we were around…" he reminisced.

Bobby put down the box of roses and opened it. I looked over Angel's shoulder. "…Poison ivy." I said. Jerry turned to me.

"How do you know?"

"Biology class, sophomore year." I replied. My eyes wandered to the note that was next to it. "Read that card."

Bobby, who was still wearing gloves, grabbed the note read it. "Roses are red, violets are blue, they're gonna need you're dental records to identify you……"

I scoffed and turned to sit on the bed. "That's original."

Bobby however wasn't as calm as I was. He ripped the card to shreds and threw the box of roses in the trash. He then picked up the bottle of whiskey and threw it out the window. We all heard it shatter.

"You know…" he started. "…I am all of a sudden feeling very awake." We all nodded and decided it may be best to keep driving.

**

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, the Mercers are finally arriving at University of Michigan! I may have to wait until Saturday to update though. Hope u enjoyed this little chappy! You guys are the best readers! I love u all so damn much!**

**Elven-Princess Ginny: yeah, since she's a mercer, I thought, this girl should know a couple of things. Haha thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**dieselrodriguez: oh ic ic. Aw thanks! don't be afraid of posting. Most people here are really nice and they'll be constructive with their criticism. If not u can always say, "Hey…fuck you." lol**

**Death By Teacup: wow that's a real compliment! Thank you! Lol if I had written the script to "four brothers" Jackie would've lived! Lol and I'd have garrett hedlund and myself locked in a room together. Lol thanks for reading and reviewing! Cant wait to hear more from u!**

**Lovebuggy****: haha "SEX" and "JACK MERCER" belong in the same sentence! Sex and the nekkidness…CANT WAIT TO READ IT! I was barely in 3rd period and I was already starting to think about where my fic should go. Then I drifted off thinking about garrett's fine ass...I must've been smiling like a fool cuz my friend started laughing at me! haha I would so love to RULE THE ****KINGDOM**** OF ****JACK****! New religion: Jackism…where we all worship the sex that is Jack Mercer/Garrett Hedlund! **

**Zoe****: thanks, glad ****ur**** lovin it!**

**Nighttime Writer: US History SUCKS! It's over, it's done…why do we need to learn it? Are we ever gonna use it in the future? No cuz it's HISTORY! Haha thanks for reviewing. ****Ur**** story is so awesome Im completely addicted to it too!**

**Darkdestiney2000: thanks! well she did grow up around Bobby…lol**

**Jessica: thanks! yeah I decided that I wanted to let u guys know that she has bonded with ALL of them one on one…though now I need to do a flashback with Angel. It'll probably be next chapter or so.**

**Annie: I was actually thinking about having an epilogue today. I think I might…though the way im planning for it to end…I may not. But who knows! Thanks for reading! Cant wait to read more of ****ur**** reviews!**

**babiixmahal: salamat! Haha that scene actually happened to me and my bro…not the whole getting jumped in the stall and me getting to kick some guys ass…but yah u get it. lol**

**ephona: thanks hun!**

* * *

Damn school…first day and I was already falling asleep my 6th period. I always look forward to reading reviews after school though! They make my day…I know I know: I need to get a life. lol 


	10. Special Needs

**A/N: **Ah I had a brain block for a while. I hate when you're writing a story and you know how you want it to end, but get stuck on how to get there…you get it? Lol sorry I don't make sense. Anyways, here's the 10th chapter. Hope u enjoy!

**A note about this chapter: **There's a flashback here when Bobby, Angel, and Jerry were fighting about the insurance payments (remember?). And I know that this is where Jack gets shot, but yeah I changed it. Because I can. So there. Lol

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Special Needs**

"Thank you so much. Oh and I'm really sorry about my brothers. They're…well…they're idiots." I apologized to the man from housing. He nodded, but I could still see the fear in his eyes.

"I swear," I started, fixing the housing papers I had and turning back to my brothers. "you four should NEVER be able to talk to people."

"Hey you would still be in that line if we didn't pull a couple of strings." Bobby reasoned, his hands in his coat pockets.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled. They followed me all the way to my dorm room, which by some miracle, I got to have all to myself.

We stopped at the door. I turned to all four guys. They all seemed very uncomfortable. Makes sense…macho men don't get weepy when they have to say good bye.

"I'll be fine. I promise. Security already knows about my 'special needs'. They've got a camera on my door and bullet proof windows. I assure you, none of you need to stay." I said as genuine as I could. Jerry started twitching and turned around. When I was about to question why, Angel stepped up and gave me a bear hug.

"I'm gonna miss you soooo much!" He said. The tone of his voice wasn't Angel-like, but at the moment I didn't care.

"I'll miss you too Angel." He backed up and tapped my nose.

"Be good." Then he left. I noticed in the corner of my eye Bobby punching Jerry, but was then distracted when Jack stood in front of me.

I looked into his blue eyes. There was so much innocence there. Jack was the only one of us five who was still uncomfortable with all the violence that we tend to cause. He tried to act nonchalant about it, but I knew better. Given his childhood, I'm not surprised. Another reason why Jack and I were so close: I was always there to give him a comforting hand whenever I sensed he needed it.

_Flashback, Grilling Jerry_

_Angel, Me, and Jack sat on the couch, waiting for Jerry to come home. Bobby was in the kitchen. It was dead quiet until Angel spoke._

_"I'm gonna kill him…"_

_"Calm down Angel," I said. "We don't know the full story yet. Let Jer explain himself before you jump to conclusions." Jack was tensing up on my left side. Before I could even say a word, Angel shushed me. We heard the door close and then Jerry came into the living room. He eyed us._

_"What?"_

_"You know what." Angel said, holding up money._

_Jerry started yelling. "NO! You don't know who you're fucking with!" He turned. "Where's Bobby?"_

_Suddenly, out of no where, Bobby came out and punched Jerry right in the face. Jerry fell down, surprised at what his brother just did._

_"What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

_"What are you hiding Jerry? Huh? What are you hiding? If I find out you had something to do with what happened to Ma, I swear to God Jerry I'm going to kill you right here and now!" _

_"No, Bobby, no!"__ Sofi begged._

_"Now Angel here is gonna ask you some questions, and my brother," He ignored Sofi. "I shit you not, the time for lyin' is over" Bobby and Angel towered over a helpless and confused Jerry._

_"We know you've been lying about your business, and we know you got mixed up with some gangstas." Angel informed. I was so absorbed in what was going on, I barely heard Jack's nervous breathing._

_"Hold on, man…"_

_"STAY DOWN!" Bobby kicked Jerry down._

_I could tell Jerry was finally seeing the light. "So ya'll…ya'll think I had somethin' to do with Ma gettin' killed?" _

_"You got a check for $400,000 that you just so happen to forget to mention for mom's life insurance!" _

_Jack started moving around uncomfortably. I gave him a questioning look, but he just shook it off. _

_"It was for the girls, man! …I had nothing to do with that!" Jerry finished._

_Jack looked up. "You made the payments!" _

_Bobby was leaning over Jerry. "Good timing Jerry…just when all seems lost for you, Ma gets shot up by some gangstas and now you hit the fuckin' lottery?"_

_Jerry started losing patience. "Ya'll…ya'll trippin' because I made insurance payments? WHAT? I PAID ALL HER BILLS!" he stood up quickly. He pushed Bobby out of the way and punched Angel when he tried to stop him. Jack gripped his own legs. I could almost see playbacks of what happened to him as a child in his fearful eyes._

_"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YA'LL, HUH? HOW MANY YEARS DID I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF HER MY GODDAMN SELF? YA'LL WEREN'T AROUND DOIN' NOTHIN'! BULLSHITTIN'!"_

_We all looked at each other. Jerry was right. Bobby, Angel, Jack, and I left Ma, and didn't help her with anything. _

_"…AND YA'LL GONNA TELL ME I KILLED HER? C'MON MAN…!"_

_"Then why would you pay off a killer like Sweet?" Angel pressed. "What the FUCK did he do for you, Jerry?"_

_"What did he do for me? HE KILLED MY FUCKIN' LIFE! I put everything in that project! I bet it all trying to make something of myself. Trying to make this shit work! And then Victor Sweet comes tryin' to take a piece."_

_"You paid him, Jerry." Bobby said. "You got in bed with him didn't you?"_

_"No, no, no I didn't pay him. That's why they fuckin' shut me down."_

_"Wait, I thought the city cut you off." I broke my silence._

_"Who?__Douglas__? C'mon sis, this is __Detroit__! Sweet owns __Douglas__! He ain't nothing but a gangsta in a suit!"_

_I turned to Jack who was still gripping his legs. I put my hand over his and intertwined our fingers, trying to convince him that everything was coming together and that fights like this wouldn't happen in the Mercer home again. _

_End Flashback_

"Who's gonna help me hold down the fort?" He asked.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Jackie."

His head was tilted down and wisps of his hair were on his eyes. He leaned in and gave me a hug. "I'm gonna miss trying to keep you out of trouble." He laughed. He pulled back and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Bye Ta."

"Bye." I replied softly. As Jack left, Jerry was pushed by Bobby towards me.

"Sorry. I just had something in my eye there." He tried to convince me. I nodded.

"Sure…" We laughed and he leaned in for a hug as well.

"Don't be gettin' all crazy in this dorm now."

"I won't." …_Much…_

He said goodbye, and Bobby was left. He looked down and started scraping his shoe on the floor, trying to look all innocent.

"Get over here Bobby." I buried my face in his shoulder. Bobby was the one I always felt safe with. When I was a little girl, I use to run to Bobby and climb in his bed when I had bad dreams.

_Flashback, Halloween Night_

_I gripped my covers tightly. A thunderstorm on Halloween? How cliché…but it did have it's effects. I had just woken up to a horrible dream. Lightning struck again. I've had it._

_I ran to Bobby's room and jumped on his bed._

_"What the hell?" He grumbled._

_"Bobby…I had a bad dream…" I said shyly._

_"Bad dream? C'mere baby girl…get under the covers." I could tell he was still half asleep. His voice was groggy and his eyes were barely open. "I told you not to eat all that candy…"_

_"I know…sorry."_

_"Don't be sorry. Just don't do it again."_

_"What…what if I have another bad dream?"_

_"I'll kick whoever's ass is scaring you in that dream."_

_End Flashback_

"The house is gonna be different without your loud ass mouth yelling at me every 5 minutes."

"Fuck you." I mumbled on his shoulder.

He laughed. "You're all grown up now, sweetheart. Take care of yourself alright?" He said, stroking my hair while I tried not to cry. _It's not like I'm never going to see them again… _I pulled myself together.

"Yeah. I will."

He pulled back and kissed my forehead. "Call if you ever need ANYTHING. I mean it. We will be here faster than you could say 'Asa lama lakim'." Something told me that he really meant that.

"I'll hold you to it."

"Alright. Take care sweetie…" He said one more time. Then they were all gone.

I stepped into my dorm. It was so empty. Something that I was really not use to. I looked through my registration papers and found out what my first class would be.

_Western Philosophy…Room 475…Dr. Rodney Smith…_

I paused and looked up. _Western Philosophy?__ When did I sign up for that? _I thought. I shrugged, decided that it probably wouldn't be bad and lay back on my bed.

_...What I wouldn't give to have Bobby yelling at Jack and I to keep the noise down right now……_

**

* * *

A/N: Well she finally made it back on one piece! I just wanted to leave off there. Sorry if it's short. It's 12:07 am and I should probably be asleep. But I wanted to give you all a chapter because I hated having you all hanging like this! PLEASE REVIEW! They really mean a lot to me cause they motivate me to write more often! It's weird but the more reviews I get, the more ideas come to me! So don't be afraid to tell me what you think!**

**Elven-Princess Ginny: haha I say we jump him. Thanks for the review!**

**Skye Mercer: haha I love ****ur**** story though! It's cute with the little 11 year old. When I first read it I imagined the four wearing aprons and cooking and cleaning like mommies. Lol thanks for the review!**

**ChaiGrl****: thank you so much! It's always great hearing from you. School may not go as bad as I thought.**

**pumpkinhead0402: it always bothered me that bobby had no one at the police station too! Haha hope u had fun at the mall. I cant go to the mall anymore. Ever since my mom found out I maxed out the credit card she "trusted me" with. Who trusts me with a credit card? Honestly? haha**

**Adiemus1: me? detention? Lol that's why I suck up to the teachers first day. it's worked! Last year a couple of teachers even suggested for me to take a small nap if I was tired. Lol but that's only when they know I'm sick or feel crappy.**

**Death By Teacup: thank you! I love hearing from you! That little rhyme just came to me. I forgot where I heard it though…anyways thanks again!**

**Lovebuggy****: haha garrett might get a little freaked out about a religion based on him! But hell if I heard 100 people worshiped me…I think I might be ok with that…lol. AIM: Hoesoverbroz. LoL. I don't go on that much, but I'll stay on in case u IM me! do u have a myspace? Cuz we could also talk there if you want. Cant wait to hear your ideas. Jack drink jack, jack drink jack…lol.**

**Nighttime Writer: girl im KNOCKED out at ****6:11**** in the morning…lol unless I've been up and couldn't go to sleep! Haha. Don't worry, there'll be more tests and extra credit so u can make it up. You just need to get back into the swing of things. Glad u like my story cuz I LOVE urs. It kicks ass!**

**Darkdestiney2000: haha im glad u like that part! I have so much fun writing the flashbacks…thanks for reviewing! Cant wait to hear more from you!**

**Jessica: thanks hun! I'll try and update as much as I can!**

**babiixmahal: yeah I hate public bathrooms too. Especially in the ****Philippines****! Hate to say it, but why the hell do you have to pay extra to use the GOOD public restrooms there? Lol have you been to those places? My family and I usually wait until we get home to use the bathrooms. haha**

**ephona: school sucks…but then again I would get all bored at home…damn it I cant win…haha**

* * *

I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow night! That is, if I'm not completely swamped with homework and other things. I've decided to get off my lazy ass and join some extra cirriculars. Hey looks good on college apps right? I've joined ASB (student council), Barkada club (a Filippino club), and Drama club. And so it begins…lol 


	11. Dr Rodney Smith

**A/N: **I know…I know….sorry bout not updating for a while. I've been a bit busy and I really never had time to fully write a chapter. Well, my classes are starting to calm down a bit and I'm in a really happy mood because this guy I've liked for a really long time is coming here to California all the way from Georgia just for me! He's so incredibly sweet…not to mention gorgeous! LOL wait…..oh sorry I better start the chapter before I start rambling. Haha

* * *

**Chapter 11: Dr. Rodney Smith**

_Room 475…475…Here we go. _I went around campus for about 20 minutes asking the teachers and students where it was. All anyone ever said was "Oh that's in the 400 building." ….No duh.

I walked in a bit timidly. I wasn't about to go back in another long ass line to change my schedule. Besides…not many freshman can say "Yeah…I take Western Philosophy." I looked at my surroundings. Everyone seemed to know everyone.

I found an empty seat around the middle and put my stuff down. I felt a couple eyes on me. Trying to look nonchalant…I noticed a couple of familiar faces. Then I realized that my last name was infamous in Detroit.

_Great…people whispering and pointing…just what I needed. _I sighed and put my hair up in a messy bun to keep it away from my face. I dropped the bobby pin. After cursing softly, I bent over to pick it up. My hand connected with another. I looked up.

………………_Wow. _

"Here you go." I was sitting next to a complete…GOD.

"Thank you." I replied barely audible.

"I didn't see you at orientation. Are you new?"

"Yes. I'm a freshman." I said, starting to feel that Mercer confidence flowing back.

"I see." He looked at me once more before holding out his hand. "David. David Scott."

Putting the finishing touches on my messy bun I held out mines. "Tatyana Mercer."

I could see his eyes flash in surprise for about a millisecond before he regained his composure. "Mercer huh?"

"…Yeah. I see you're familiar with our work."

"You could say that. I use to live a couple of houses down from Evelyn. That was years ago though."

"Really?" I grew interested in how he knew Evelyn…and why the hell I've never seen him before.

"Yes. Actually I had to move away once she adopted this younger boy. Really mousy…dirty blonde hair…almost brown?"

"Jack." I smiled as his face flashed in my mind. "My brother…Jack. Evelyn adopted me right after him."

David smiled at me. "You seem to miss your brothers."

"I do. It's been about 3 days since I've last seen them. They haven't dropped by…called…or…anything…" My voice trailed as confusion hit me.

_...Why HAVEN'T they checked up on me?_

The door opened as the students scrambled to their seats. The man that walked in didn't look at all as I expected a Dr. Rodney Smith to look like. This man was tall, dark, and handsome. The whole nine yards. He had a Denzel Washington appeal to him. But yet, right when he stepped in that door, I felt chills run up and down my spine.

When he spoke his voice boomed. "Hello class. My name is Dr. Rodney Smith…and welcome to Western Philosophy." He turned around to write his name on the board.

For some weird bizarre reason…I felt as if I knew Dr. Smith. Like I'd seen him somewhere before.

"I will tell you this right now: this is not going to be an easy class. There will be no silly questions such as that ridiculous tree falling in the forest question. None of that."

Yeah, this was making me a feel a helluva lot better.

After lecturing the whole class, I felt my droopy eyes open in alarm as everyone around me where standing up to leave.

"Have a nice nap?" David smirked.

I looked up at him as he towered over me in a boyish way, with his backpack slung over one of his shoulders and his heavy textbook at his side. "I wasn't sleeping." I mumbled, trying to cover the rasp in my voice from not talking for about 2 hours.

I hurried to pack up my books, resulting in a couple of loose papers falling at my side. I chuckled nervously as I bent down to pick up the papers. David bent over as well, helping me.

"Ugh…I'm so sorry. I'm not usually such a spaz…" I apologized. Which was true; I wasn't. How else could I be the only Mercer who could make a hit a mile away?

"It's alright."

Before we could bump heads, we both looked at each other at the same time. His perfect features formed a white smile. A smile that reminded me strangely of Angel.

"Thanks." I said, absently stuffing the papers into my binder.

"No problem." As we both stood up, I could see he was debating with himself. "When's your next class?" He asked suddenly as we walked out.

"Later tonight. 6:00."

"Hm…so is mine. I'm thinking you would be a little hungry after two house of lecture." He paused and looked at me. "I would be too. What do you say to having dinner around 7:30? My treat."

I felt my words get caught up in my throat. Why was I acting like this? If I was proud of anything, it was flirting. It's the only thing that reminded me that I was a girl. A girl who could kick a guy's ass twice her size, but a girl nonetheless.

"Are you asking me out on a date, David?" Trying to forget that smile.

"It's whatever you want it to be, Tatyana." He replied. We stopped in front of my car. I pretended to think and put my hand on the car door, ready to open it. I stepped forward to look him in the eye as he looked down at me.

"Call me Tai. I'll meet you right here at 7:45. Don't be late." I added. He probably thought I was about to kiss him because I could feel him leaning in. I opened the door before he could and mirrored his smirk.

I started the car and drove off. First day of school and already had a date. Things couldn't have gotten any better.

At least…that's what I thought when I went back to my empty dorm. I missed having company. Having my smelly ass brothers running around the house. Missed those Nitro vs. Midnight wrestling matches. Hell, even missed sharing a bathroom with the four of them.

_Flashback, Bathroom_

_I wrapped the towel around me tighter as I continued brushing my teeth. I wasn't completely naked underneath as I was already wearing my bra and underwear, but this scene may have bothered some people. Jack in the shower and Bobby on the crapper…Most girls would probably be jealous. But those girls are crazy so…_

"_BOBBY!" Angel called from the hallway._

"_Yeah?" Bobby replied._

_Angel walked in and waved the air around him, not enjoying the smell. "Hey man, I've gotta ask you a question…"_

"_What's up?" Bobby asked absently, his eyes still on the magazine he was reading._

"_You know me and Sofi did a LOT of making up last night…"_

_This caught Bobby's attention as he looked up. I shook my head and spit. Rinsing, I could still hear the conversation._

"…_But it seems like I got a little rust on my tools…"_

"_Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Ask the cockologist in the shower man."_

"_How the hell would I know?" Jack asked._

"_You're the expert." Bobby replied._

"_Tai knows more about that shit than I do."_

_Bobby looked up at me as I looked at Angel through the mirror. Angel gave me a pleading look before opening his robe. I rolled my eyes and looked at him once over._

"…_Rugburn." _

_Jack laughed as his shower ran. "You'll live."_

"_Whoo…thank god man, I thought my luck ran out."_

"_Hold up. Naw naw naw…how would you know Tai?" Bobby interrogated._

"…_Sex Ed?" _

"_Yeah…better be sex ed…shit…" He started mumbling a bunch of mixed threats._

_Angel turned serious. "Hey um…listen man. You know Jerry hasn't been straight up with us on that re-development project. I found out his dream's dead. Jerry got involved with some bad people. Found out the city's been on him and whatnot…cut his loans off about a month ago…technically…Jerry's really been broke."_

"_You think this has something to do with what happened to mom?" I asked through the mirror. _

_He looked at my reflection. "No I'm just saying this is something we should look into. I need y'all to go down and visit a city official named Douglas." He looked over at Bobby. "He'll know who Jerry got mixed up with." He turned to leave. "I'm gonna go check on some other shit."_

"_Hey what are you talking about? Why don't you just tell us what you know Angel?"_

"…_I know you need to stay your ass on the porcelain." He replied firmly. "This is gonna require a little finesse."_

_Bobby gave Angel an exasperated look._

"_And given your prime reputation as a hothead-"_

"_I WROTE THE FUCKIN BOOK ON FINESSE, OK?"_

_Angel walked off mumbling something as I started to chuckle. _

"_You better wait for me to wipe my ass Angel, I'm coming with you!" I shook my head and pulled my hair from the ponytail it was in. I ruffled it a bit as Jack came out of the shower._

"_Angel!" Bobby called again. He started looking around before hitting my ass with the rolled up magazine. "Go get me some fuckin' toilet paper Ta." _

"_Psh…" I walked out._

"_Don't you 'psh' me! Girl I'm gonna- JACK go get me some toilet paper!" _

_Jack smirked and walked out drying his hair with another towel. _

"_JACK! Get your fairy ass- TAI! HEY! Y'all shouldn't be disrespectin like this…bunch of ungrateful bastards…"_

_End Flashback_

I looked at my clock on the side table. It was only 3:00 in the afternoon. Still had a long while before class started…and my date with David.

I stood up and looked out my window. Yawning, I turned back to take a small nap. Then, I realized something.

I looked out the window again. _Aw…HELL FUCKING NAW!

* * *

_

**A/N: **Well yeah! I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things. Hope you liked this chapter. I wanted Tai to have a LIL romance in her life. THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED WHILE THE VERY LONG HIATUS. I'm really sorry I can't reply to reviews right now but I will reply to them next chapter!

THANK YOU! Please review so I know I still have readers out there that FORGIVE me.. lol


End file.
